Revenge Season 4: Alternate Episode 15 Exposure
by MothToANewFlame
Summary: Emily's revelation derails Margaux's defense of Victoria, leading to more secrets being revealed and other disastrous consequences. Louise's attachment to Carl pressures Jack into a commitment. Daniel decides to alter the direction of his memoirs, and an old rival makes a return to the Hamptons.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Quick recommendation – when reading the voiceover below, imagine this being heard over freeze frames of the very first paragraph below, with all of our main character's faces and their reactions ;) ENJOY!**

_**Emily's Voiceover:**__ It has been said that "avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure – the fearful are caught as often as the bold." With any secret revealed, there comes subjection to the opinions of others; the realization that with divulgence of truth comes judgment. But for those who can endure, their former weakness becomes a source of power, giving them motivation to continue their journey, free from fear or restraint._

The uproar that broke out in the courtroom had finally settled when Judge Waters called for a brief sidebar so she could confer with counsel in her chambers regarding Emily's admission. Emily remained on the stand, staring out into a crowd of puzzled and shocked faces, particularly that of her father's and Jack's, while Nolan looked on in understanding, having been her sole confidant for the step she was about to take. Victoria had already been escorted into the holding area by the bailiff, as her outburst nearly pushed the judge to hold her in contempt, and she had exited angrily, slinging insults as she was pulled away. When David's persisting look of bewilderment became too pressuring for her to bear, Emily resolved to look down in her lap, patiently waiting for Stevie and Margaux to return with the judge.

Meanwhile, in her chambers, Judge Waters listened patiently as Margaux argued her concerns.

"Your Honor, she _cannot_ be admitted as a rebuttal witness!" she exclaimed, struggling to keep her cool as both she and Stevie stood before the presiding Justice, inches away from each other before her desk. "She has just publicly admitted that her identity is a fraud—this entire case should be ruled a mistrial—"

"With all due respect, Counselor," Judge Waters responded firmly. "The decision to rule the case as a mistrial relies upon me to decide, and I am not yet convinced that the witness should be dismissed." She turned her attention to Stevie, still not quite settled. "However, I do have concerns about your witness's decision to use the stand to make a public declaration of identity?"

"Your Honor, if I may speak on her behalf," Stevie replied, prepared with a strong defense. "Ms. Clarke approached the prosecution prior to today's proceedings with physical proof of her true identity," with that statement Stevie produced a folder from her briefcase which she opened to reveal Emily's actual birth certificate, and handed it over to the Judge to examine. "Not only has the witness been forthright about her relationship to the defense's leading witness, she also has been cooperative and honest in not wishing to perjure herself under oath."

Margaux sighed, rolling her eyes at the last remark while placing her hands on her hips in insolence. "This is ridiculous, she should be charged with fraud and identity theft—impersonation of a dead person!"

"On the contrary," Stevie countered, facing Margaux while the Judge continued to review the birth certificate's authenticity. "The witness has described in detail the circumstances leading to her changing her name as a protection from the public eye following her father's wrongful imprisonment nearly twenty years ago, none of which substantiates any claims for identity theft or fraud." Stevie faced the Judge again. "She was within her right to change her name, and the girl who _did _perpetuate Amanda's identity was speculated for extortion of the Graysons and died in a boat accident, over two years ago."

The Judge looked up at Stevie, finding merit to all the points she was making, and allowed her to continue while Margaux looked on, her face reddened with frustration. "Considering the recent ramifications brought on this court for wrongful conviction of David Clarke, in addition to the media circus that followed his reappearance," Stevie went on, treading carefully. "I think it is in the court's best interests to at least hear out her testimony."

Judge Waters thought pensively, looking back and forth from Margaux to Stevie and down again at the birth certificate before her, before returning it to Stevie's outstretched hand. "Counselors, Ms. _Clarke's_ admission does raise some questions…" She took a moment to consider, while Stevie inhaled and held a breath, waiting for her determination. "However, being that the witness has openly admitted relationship to her father, I would venture to say the content of her rebuttal testimony offers significant value."

Stevie exhaled, feeling the win beneath her fingers as she returned the folder to her briefcase. Margaux gaped beside her, gesturing in protest. "Your Honor—"

"This trial has been delayed long enough," Judge Waters cut her short. "So we will proceed with questioning her as a rebuttal witness to clarify David Clarke's reliability and the _defense,_" she shot a gratuitous look at Margaux, "…will have the opportunity to question her as well. You are both dismissed from my chambers and court will resume session."

Stevie thanked the Judge with a partial smile of relief, saving a side-eye glance for Margaux as she brushed past her frowning face and uneasy stance, and returned to the courtroom.

SCENE

"Ms. Clarke," Stevie began, pausing to make eye contact with Emily as she approached to question her on the stand. "Do you prefer to be addressed by your given name or your legal name?"

"Either is fine," Emily answered, remaining calm as she faced the intensely watching faces before her. Victoria was once again back in the courtroom, seated beside Margaux and echoing an anxious look of disdain as she watched the prosecution begin questioning. Stevie looked at Emily for more assurance and she finally settled on an option. "Clarke," she decided.

"Thank you," Stevie continued. "Ms. Clarke, without distracting too much from the case at hand can you for the purpose of all present summarize the admission you just proclaimed?"

"Certainly," Emily answered, taking a deep breath to address the direction of the jury and the audience. "My birth name is Amanda Clarke, but for the past 10 years I assumed the name of Emily Thorne in order to protect myself from being affiliated with my father and the crimes that he was formerly convicted of." While she mentioned her father, her eyes danced slowly over to where he was sitting, and she found herself addressing him personally as she spoke.

"As a child I was committed into a mental institution following my father's arrest," she continued, drawing the rest of the courtroom into hear her story. Even Victoria who appeared to be seething with contempt was able to still her attention and focus as Emily spoke. "I was tormented… brainwashed… lied to…all to convince me that my father was a terrorist and to never trust him again." She looked back over at Stevie, who was listening quietly with her hand to her chin. "I suffered emotional trauma and acted out my pain in the foster homes I was placed in – eventually landing me in juvenile detention. When I was released, I vowed to leave Amanda behind," she shrugged at that point, conveying her failure to adhere. "But even with a new name, I couldn't stay away from the place I knew as home."

"So you returned to the Hamptons?" Stevie replied in question, watching the defense carefully as she sensed her time was short to expound on Emily's past.

"I wanted to be close to where I grew up again," Emily answered truthfully and then glanced over at Jack and Nolan. "And the people that once cared about me. I thought that in some form, that might help me to feel like…my father was still here."

"Which brings us to recent times," Stevie quickly summed up, eager to gloss over Emily's affiliation with the Grayson clan in favor of the trial at hand. "Considering that your father was believed dead, explain how you came to be reunited with him once it was uncovered that he was held captive by crime lord Malcolm Black?"

Emily shifted with the topic change. "Once I learned of his exoneration, I sought to tell him the truth about who I was – but he didn't recognize me," she summarized honestly, prompting David to look down sheepishly. "By the time I told him, he was already engaged in a public relationship with Victoria and they were both being hunted by Malcolm Black – my father had no desire to put my life at risk so he requested I keep my distance."

"And did you comply?" Stevie asked.

Emily formed a stern purse of her lips and stared ahead as she replied, "I did – however my identity was disclosed to Malcolm regardless."

Stevie furrowed her brow, dramatizing her bewilderment at Emily's statement while Margaux appeared to lean forward in curiosity. "Do you know who disclosed that information?"

"I had my suspicions," Emily confirmed, barely opening her mouth as she formed her words. "And after I was attacked in my own home by an FBI agent, I began to question whether there were more people involved."

"Did you ever report those suspicions to the police?" Stevie continued to press her.

"I did," Emily answered, and with a mysterious look in her eye she stared directly at Victoria as she elaborated. "To Officer Ben Hunter of the Southampton Police Department."

A sudden gasp was barely audible throughout the crowd and Judge Waters looked up to see if she would need to regain control but it was quickly silenced. Margaux shifted to sit upright in her seat and Victoria remained still beside her.

"I see," Stevie accepted, allowing the information to sit in the air for the jury's benefit. "And are you aware if Officer Hunter further investigated?"

"Yes. On several occasions we spoke, one of which he mentioned an article that was found on Agent Taylor that led him to a person of interest."

"Ah," Stevie responded with a knowing look, and quickly walked over to the folder that remained on the prosecution's table. She retrieved a piece of paper from it and held it up for both Emily and the jury to see. "Is this the said article?" she asked.

Emily tilted her head with a smirk. "That's the one." She watched as Stevie turned to show it to all in attendance, revealing the photo of her with Victoria's inscription, _The answer is Emily Thorne._

Margaux leapt to her feet without delay. "Objection! Relevance, your Honor? What does this have to do with the charges my client is being tried for?"

"Your Honor," Stevie plowed on, walking over to the bench. "I would like to admit this as evidence that was recovered from the victim, Officer Hunter, the night of the murder. This serves as proof of motive," she turned to face Victoria, leveling a finger in her direction. "That the defendant was aware Officer Hunter had identified her attempt to have Emily Thorne – Amanda Clarke – eliminated by crime lord Malcolm Black!"

Margaux stood in shock as Stevie revealed the direction of her questioning and waited for the Judge to make a ruling. "Overruled," Judge Waters finally stated, moving to present the article over to the bailiff for admission as evidence. Margaux sighed, slowly sinking to her seat, incredulous while Jack and David exchanged glances behind her. Victoria was growing more and more impatient but continued to bite her tongue, conscious of how she was just thrown out for contempt minutes before.

"Thank you, your Honor," Stevie obliged, returning to finish questioning Emily. "Ms. Clarke this brings us to the night of Officer Hunter's murder, and the testimony for which you are being called to rebut. Please explain how you came to be present at the scene?"

Emily nodded, growing anxious as the moment had arrived she was waiting for. "I was with Officer Hunter when he received notification of my father's whereabouts – I came to help rescue him," she answered.

"And can you confirm his version of the events that followed?"

"Well," Emily began, giving an uneasy look over to her father. "In part." Stevie raised an eyebrow her way and Emily exhaled. "While I respect my father's candid description of events, the truth is somewhat different…" She hesitated and David perked up in anticipation, ever so slightly shaking his head back and forth, as if to plead 'No' to his daughter on the stand.

Beside him, Jack nervously whispered his fears. _"Stop her! What is she doing?"_

David only exhaled in resignation, staring ahead at Emily while Jack panicked beside him. _"I can't," _he admitted. _"She won't stop now…she's going to tell the truth." _

"Ms. Clarke?" Stevie tactfully reminded her of the open question, followed by a reminder by the Judge a moment later when Emily still failed to respond. Emily put her head down, using the tip of her index finger to graze the bridge of her nose and massage the middle of her forehead. She finally lifted her head up and prepared to answer.

"The truth is," she continued, reiterating her last words. "My father had just been shot when Officer Hunter approached, and he would not be fully sound in mind to recall all that had happened…"

Stevie nodded, waiting patiently to direct her to a more clear answer. "We understand your wish not to paint your father in an unfavorable light, but we must uphold to the laws of justice, Ms. Clarke. Now tell us," she leaned closer. "Did you see Victoria Grayson shoot Officer Hunter in self-defense?"

The courtroom fell silent as all eyes focused on Emily and she resisted the urge to hesitate when giving her response. With a daring look at Victoria, Emily let out a shaky breath and replied.

"No. She pulled the gun from Jack's holster and murdered Ben Hunter—in cold blood."

SCENE

"Mr. Grayson, this is an exquisite body of work." Daniel's publisher sat before him, noticeably impressed by the manuscript outline that he had brought by that morning, after spending sleepless hours the night before finishing its direction.

"Thank you sir," Daniel replied softly, his lack of sleep showing in his weary demeanor. He rubbed his eyes often and tried to stay focused, but the previous day's stresses continued to follow him, unrelenting. He turned momentarily to stare out of the window of his publisher's office, the city view being a familiar sight that he had not particularly missed since he had moved in with Emily. Nevertheless, it served as a reminder of how long it had been since he had made a professional career move, and while it was empowering for the moment, he found himself eager to get out of there. He glanced around again at the office, noting the mahogany furniture, the open contemporary layout, and the wide television monitor across from the desk. He chuckled to himself, remembering the office he once had that looked the same, and how long ago that felt when he reflected on it. He had changed so much since then and it was more clear than ever that he would never quite return back to the person he used to be.

While Daniel caught himself daydreaming, his publisher went on. "Honestly, I can't imagine this lasting on the shelves for long - it has the potential to be a best seller for certain!"

"Thank you," Daniel replied modestly. "It's taken a lot for me to put everything into words…especially in light of the legacy my father left behind," he grimaced, looking away in embarrassment. "But I knew that I needed to to get closure from the things in the past."

"I'm certain that you will," his publisher confirmed, setting the script down on his desk so he could remove his glasses and give Daniel eye contact. "You've put a sincere amount of effort into being quite different from the mold." He paused for a moment and then lifted the book into his hands again, something striking him. After putting his glasses back on he added, "I will mention however, I noticed you included several references to your former wife?"

Daniel was prepared for this part. "Yes," he acknowledged. "Despite our past she's still had a positive influence on me," he paused to think, wondering if he should suggest adding her as the dedication. "Honestly, she's the reason for me even putting most of this into words."

His publisher moved his eyeglasses down his nose, watching him reflect. "Well I certainly admire you for your honesty, but I will prepare you that you might want to make her aware of your intentions to disclose personal histories together. After all, her recent announcement will no doubt serve as unintentional publicity for your book – and she may want to see credit for that?"

Daniel was not prepared for his question. His brow immediately furrowed in confusion and he looked up abruptly. "What do you mean?"

"Her announcement?" he gestured behind him, as if to imply it had happened just recently. "How long have you been off the grid working on this, it's all over the news?" In further answer to Daniel's growing puzzlement, his publisher finally retrieved a remote from his desk and switched on the news to the monitor on the wall behind him. Daniel turned around in interest to see a news coverage of Emily being sworn in at the courthouse that morning with the shocking subtitle, _Amanda Clarke Lives! Hampton Socialite Admits to Identity in Shocking Twist to Grayson Murder Trial_... Daniel could not twist his body any more to take in what he was watching and was out of his seat within seconds, walking closer towards the screen.

In the background his publisher continued, "You know with the coverage this is getting, you may even want to enhance this puppy with an inside tell-all - being married to the daughter of someone your father worked so hard to destroy! It would triple your sales!"

Daniel continued to tune him out, becoming more and more engrossed in the images before him. He watched as a reporter detailed the events, summarizing how Emily arrived at court that same morning as a rebuttal witness, and went on not only to take the stand as Amanda Clarke but to contradict her father's testimony with her final admission before the mid-day recess. He found himself barely able to contain his emotions, a mixture of shock and as he continued to let it marinate, a feeling of pride at her bold confession.

Suddenly filled with urgency, Daniel turned around, interrupting his publisher who was going on about the potential for his book in light of the recent events. He made his way over to the desk and seized the manuscript back into his possession, "Ah… I don't think I can do this right now… it's not finished—"

"What do you mean it's not finished, Mr. Grayson this is literary _gold!_" his publisher exclaimed, rising to his feet. But Daniel was undeterred.

"I think I've decided to go a different direction with it," he replied firmly, tucking it under his arm before he turned to leave. "I'll be in touch," he promised, half-heartedly and his publisher again tried to call after him to come back but Daniel was already halfway down the hallway, led as if by his subconscious, not even certain of where he was going. But his instincts told him that despite making the firm decision to preserve both his own sanity and the life of his child on the way, that his days with Emily were not yet over…

END OF CHAPTER – OPENING TITLES **"reven8e"**

**Author's Note: And so continues the Revenge saga! I hope you enjoyed this installment and were able to picture the way it would all play out if it were a real episode in your mind! I do love a good courtroom drama for this show and I wanted Emily's spectacular revelation to be followed by even more to come! So please tell me if you enjoyed and are you as hopeful for the impending Demily reunion as I am? Tell me your thoughts and how you expect the rest of the characters to react! Updates coming soon, and as always – thanks for your support! Please follow/fav so you can stay updated when new chapters are posted! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 2**

"Ems… you did it!" Nolan's welcome to Emily as she emerged from the recessed courtroom was low in volume but intense in expression. She half smiled and let out a shaky breath as he wrapped her in a heavy embrace, to her appreciation on the other side. When he pulled away, her eyes were glassy with tears. "I can't believe it – I never thought I would see the day?"

"Neither did I," Emily affirmed, shrugging to herself. She looked up as her father approached, and Nolan stepped aside respectfully, watching earnestly to see how he would react.

"Dad," Emily breathed, her voice shaking with fear of what his response would be. But despite the cold expression on his face, within moments David had taken steps towards her and held her tightly, and it was then that her tears finally released. "Dad, I'm so sorry—" she whispered.

But David only held her tightly, tapping her gently on the back to shush her pleas. "Don't apologize, Amanda," he reprimanded her, eventually pulling away so he could look into her eyes. He wiped away the streams of tears coming down her face, and Emily too became conscious of her appearance, unused to letting her emotions run free in public, much less in the corridor of Suffolk County Courthouse where onlookers were beginning to swarm.

"You did the right thing," he continued to assure her. "You set the record straight – that's all I could I ever ask for you to do."

Emily was insistent. "I promise I will make sure you don't get scrutinized for your testimony," she pleaded under her breath, to which David nearly turned a deaf ear. "I talked to Stevie - we've come up with something that will help the jury understand why you were unable to remember the events exactly as they happened—"

"None of that matters," David interrupted her, and for a moment she felt like a child again, listening as her father attempted to teach her an object lesson. "I'm just happy to have my daughter back again," he looked around at the straggling reporters and cameramen that were observing them from afar. "Now the whole world knows it. No matter what happens from this point forward I just want to be able to call you 'Amanda' again - and not have to hide."

Emily smiled curtly and nodded in acceptance, as Stevie came over to escort them to a more private area, in light of the growing interest of the public. Jack followed a few steps behind her as they trailed into a private room, and once Stevie secured the door, she turned around to provide an update.

"So from what I hear things look good – the defense is shaken. It was a smart move to include the information you gave to Ben, now we have motive and we have intent," Stevie looked directly at Emily. "Emily you were _stellar _on the stand today."

Emily bowed her head slightly at Stevie's compliment and peeked out of the corner of her eye at Jack who had remained noticeably silent. She diverted her attention back to Stevie as she continued.

"However, Margaux is going to try to tear you apart when she cross examines you on the stand. Are you prepared?" she looked at her intently.

"I am," Emily answered with confidence, and again looked at Jack. Something in the way he was hanging back against the wall reeked of disappointment and she couldn't let it go. "Jack…I know you were expecting to testify today but I'm sorry, I couldn't let you take the stand."

He looked away slightly when she began her explanation and then immediately tried to placate her concerns, folding his arms. "Its fine, I just… I just can't believe you did it," he finally admitted, feeling a bit loss for words. He sensed all their eyes on them and suddenly needed to get away, motioning towards the door. "I'll be back; I need some air," he muttered as he walked out, and Nolan looked at Emily for an answer as they watched him leave.

Stevie's eyes followed after him but she was concerned about what was at hand. But Emily persisted, asking, "Wait – can you just give us a minute?" Stevie nodded while Emily followed Jack out into the hallway.

"Jack, wait!" she called out, barely able to catch up to him as he exited the courthouse, stopping short on the steps. She lowered her voice to near whisper, taking hold of his arm to stop him in his tracks. "Jack, can't you see this was the only way?"

Jack just shook his head as he tried to find words to reply to her. "You know a part of me has been waiting for this ever since I found out who you truly were?" he admitted with a grin. "But then soon as you took the stand all I could think of is how they're going to go after you with everything they've got, including what they know about David." He gestured as he continued, driving a firm stare back at Emily. "You're comfortable doing that to him?"

"Jack, it won't come to that—" Emily began.

"Oh really?" he asked. "What about the other things we tried to cover up? Kate being Malcolm's daughter? Me pretending to be David's son-in-law?" He shook his head, incredulous as all the lies came back to mind. "God, Ems, my entire _deposition_ is a contrived story to match David's, they're going to attack me on the stand!"

"And if they question you, you can tell the _truth_!" Emily insisted, not understanding how Jack was missing the benefit of her actions. "I did this so you didn't have to cover anything up! And I can protect my father, even if I have to admit to everything we know happened they are not _trying_ him, they are _trying Victoria-_" she cut herself short, shaking her head in surprise. "Don't you want to see her get justice for what she's done?"

"Of _course _I do," Jack insisted emphatically, looking away so he could take a moment to process. "I just… I don't know, I guess I just didn't expect it all to come out this way…" he made eye contact with her again, hoping for once she could just _get _what he was feeling without him having to explain it. "You know?"

Emily exhaled, getting it more than he would ever realize. "I know, believe me." She softened her expression, not wanting to quarrel with him anymore. "I haven't given up my mission," she clarified. "Just my name."

Jack smiled in spite of himself, trying to be light. "So now what… do I call you 'Amanda' now?"

Emily chuckled at his attempt at a joke, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you call me, I'm just glad you're speaking to me again," she offered, sensing their exchange was over. No longer provoked, Jack finally relaxed and gave her a hug, and Emily realized how long it had been since she'd had a decent heart-to-heart with him. She glanced around, noticing the paparazzi still gathering around them, and realized she did not want to make a scene. Gently, she broke the embrace, hoping that Jack would join her in returning back inside.

"Hey," he added once they had separated. "I know that wasn't easy for you to do – but it was brave," he assessed honestly, and Emily nodded her appreciation. He gestured with his chin towards the courthouse. "So you ready for Round 2?"

Emily sighed, looking back up at the structure towering above her, indicative of how much more battle was left to be fought before this was all over. "As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, before returning inside.

SCENE

"There were a few gaping holes in your testimony I would like to see clarified, Ms. Clarke," Margaux led her cross-examination without holding back. The courtroom had filled back up once again and all had returned as Emily took the stand to be questioned by the defense. Stevie sat poised, ready to interject on behalf of the prosecution.

Emily smirked dryly back at Margaux's implication, and waited for her to continue.

"For example," she obliged. "Going back to your arrival in the Hamptons, you stated your aim was to be, _'closer' _to your father, David Clarke? Whom at the time you believed to be deceased – is that correct?" Margaux walked over slowly to the stand, keeping her eyes focused on the steely blonde before her.

"Yes," Emily answered honestly. "I purchased my father's beach house. The same one that I grew up in," she elaborated, glancing over in David's direction.

Margaux nodded pensively, as if to process that information with other details she already knew. "Yet over the course of the next few years, you were publicly affiliated with the man revealed to be at the helm of your father's wrongful arrest, were you not?"

"If you're referring to Conrad Grayson," Emily assumed, already expecting Margaux's line of thinking. "Then yes, I was. I believe everyone here is aware of my relationship with his son." She shot a vindictive look Margaux's way, who disregarded it, without missing a beat. "And Victoria's, of course," she added, watching as Victoria seared. "My connection to the Grayson family was never a secret."

"Perhaps not," Margaux added, placing a gentle hand on her own belly, as if symbolically. "However with your confession to being Amanda Clarke, it certainly brings your intentions for getting close to that family into question…"

Stevie began to stand up to object, but Emily was too quick for her. "Is there an actual question coming, here?" Emily asked, ripe with defiance.

Margaux chuckled lightly at Emily's sly retort. "Tell me, Ms. Clarke— at the time when you returned to the Hamptons, did you have knowledge of your father's innocence?"

"Objection!" Stevie did not hesitate this time, despite Emily keeping her eyes fixated on Margaux. "Relevance, your Honor?"

"Your Honor, the defense has not had a chance to depose the witness, and I believe we were promised lee way during the proceedings?" Margaux quickly shot back, not taking her eyes off of Emily.

"Overruled," Judge Waters extended in Margaux's favor, leading Stevie to return to her seat, a bit uneasily. Just behind her, Nolan and David leaned in closer to watch what was coming next as Jack fidgeted nervously beside them.

Emily raised an eyebrow, and merely answered Margaux's question. "I did," she revealed.

Margaux took on an inquisitive look, glancing over at the jury. "And yet you continued to pursue a relationship close to the Grayson family – why?"

Just then, the courtroom doors creaked open allowing a last straggler to join the audience. It was enough to catch Emily's attention and as she looked over her heart sank as she saw who it was – Daniel. He entered holding a large booklet of papers in his hand and hesitated initially, before finding a seat in the very last row, on the end. His entrance drew the glances of Nolan and David, who looked over in slight surprise. Even Victoria's attention was momentarily distracted by the entrance of her son, who had never before been present for any part of the trial. After looking back over her shoulder longingly, she returned her attention straight ahead at Emily, with a sense of renewed vigor.

Emily flinched when the doors swung shut, sealing off the room, and her eyes diverted between Daniel and Margaux, as she found herself somewhat at a crossroads. It seemed like only seconds had passed when Judge Waters prompted her to respond, while to Emily it felt like mere seconds. "Answer the question, Ms. Clarke," Judge Waters commanded her.

Emily exhaled, still not broken by Margaux's prying. "I suppose that was my downfall - a girl can't help who she's drawn to," she replied emphatically, baiting Margaux to push further.

"Ah, but that is what is in question – who specifically were you drawn to, Ms. Clarke? To Daniel, the Grayson heir," she paused, gesturing back towards where she observed Daniel had just entered. "Or to Victoria, the defendant?" Margaux gestured to where Victoria was sitting.

Again Emily took a deep breath, and only the people that knew her well could sense the slight change in her demeanor that was a sign she was compromised by Daniel's presence. Even Daniel appeared to hold his breath in anticipation of what she would say, and for a moment the silence again became unbearable. Margaux followed the direction of Emily's eyes to the rear of the courtroom where Daniel was seated, and Emily knew once she turned back around to face her, she would have to respond. But as Emily took a breath to begin answering, she was interrupted.

"Allow me to strike that question from the record, your Honor," Margaux interjected with a sneer, walking back towards her desk to retrieve a folder of materials, and if not for what followed next, Emily would have perceived her retraction as an act of mercy. She returned with one singular photo, which she brought over to Emily, holding it squarely in her line of sight.

"Do you recognize this photo, Ms. Clarke?" Margaux asked sternly.

Emily smoldered in return, glancing at the picture. "It's a photo of the Grayson Global staff, back when my father was employed."

"Correct," Margaux confirmed, turning to hand the photo for the jury to examine. She took a short walk around the questioning area as she spoke. "Several individuals to be specific…former Senator Tom Kingsley, Bill Harmon, Lydia Davis, Dr. Michelle Banks, former Judge Robert Barnes…_Conrad Grayson_." she returned her attention back to Emily. "Do you know what these people all have in common?"

Emily sighed, growing impatient. "They all have absolutely zero relevance to this case?"

A few stifled laughs rippled through the crowd and Emily watched as Daniel looked around briefly, but kept his attention focused on the proceedings. Judge Waters watched to ensure they were quiet as Margaux continued.

Margaux smiled in spite of Emily's dryness, taking another step towards her. "They all suffered nearly catastrophic damage to their careers, position, or lives shortly following your return to the Hamptons… a coincidence? No," she carried on.

"What's your point?" Emily retorted, preferring Margaux just come out and say what she was getting at rather than play this elaborate game.

Margaux leaned in, her voice rising. "Simply this, Ms. Clarke—that its clear to this jury and all in attendance that you not only returned to the Hamptons with one mission – to destroy the lives of the people that helped to frame your father, David Clarke, but _beyond _that, you have sought to maim and falsely accuse the defendant, Victoria Grayson, in the same manner! And furthermore—"

Judge Waters slammed her gavel down as Margaux began to elevate her voice with her tirade, prompting Stevie to jump to her feet in objection again. The entire commotion muffled the last few words that Margaux was yelling in Emily's face, which fortunate for her had begun to touch on the subject of David's involvement in Conrad's death. Emily remained calm while her chest heaved up and down, her eyes fiery with vengeance as Margaux finally stopped speaking and only Stevie's protests could be heard.

"Your Honor, the defense is _badgering _the witness!" Stevie insisted, but Judge Waters was already aware.

"Sustained," Judge Waters said quickly, pointing in Margaux's direction. "Counselor, please!"

"Ms. Clarke," Margaux plowed on, elevating her voice this time to ensure her question was clearly heard. "Tell this courtroom the truth – did you in fact witness the defendant _murder _Officer Hunter or is this entire story a part of your contrived plot to destroy Victoria Grayson and her family as revenge for what they did to your father, David Clarke?!"

"You don't have to answer that question-!" Judge Waters assured her, but it was too late, Emily was already provoked. Nolan and David watched, and faintly could be seen mouthing 'no' as they sensed Margaux's attempts to anger Emily into a confession were on the brink of success.

"Yes, Victoria betrayed my father!" Emily burst back at Margaux, who flinched in shock, bracing her hands against the protective wall of the stand. Margaux froze and watched as a fire lit in Emily's eyes and she continued on, staring in Victoria's direction. "She sat in that very seat and watched an innocent man get sentenced for life and she did _nothing!_" Emily's voice shook as she continued on. "And so I came back… I returned, to clear his name. And to see justice for the wrongs that were done to him… but it wasn't enough," Emily's eyes glistened with tears as she continued her story. "Even once it was all said and done, and my father was exonerated – Victoria couldn't let it rest there. She took everything from me—the man I loved, the people I cared I about. My _sister_. And not only did she try to keep my father away from me, but she tried to have me _killed!—_"

The courtroom erupted in sighs and murmurs of shock, and Stevie stood shell-shocked as she watched Emily unravel the truth before her. David's expression mirrored hers, though his jaw was clenched in apparent anger while Nolan only shook his head beside him, incredulous.

Emily faced Victoria, who looked back at her in defiance, jutting her jaw out. "And when that didn't work and my father finally saw her for who she was, she tried to _steal _his forgiveness; the only way she knew how – by eliminating the one person that could use the truth against her..." Emily glanced back at Margaux. "She_ murdered _Ben Hunter – I watched her with my own eyes."

"And what about Conrad Grayson –" Margaux began, prompting Stevie again to object.

"Conrad Grayson was a murderer too," Emily spat back at her, furious that she was still pushing with the little bit of leverage she had. Despite being sensitive to Daniel's presence in the audience it was too late to worry about how her allegations of his family would make him feel. Finally at her limit, she went with the only thing she had left. "I watched him do the same thing to the people that got in his way, too – just like Victoria!" she glared in her direction, while Victoria appeared ready to jump out of her skin.

But the distraction was enough to shake Margaux from her pursuit. "What are you saying, Ms. Clarke?"

Emily glared back over at Margaux, and an expression bordering pity came over her face. "I knew for years he was capable of evil, but nothing compared to what he did to your father, Margaux. He stood there and pushed him into those blades as if it were _nothing._" When Emily finished her sentence, her voice reduced barely to a whisper, she knew the blade of her words had finally pierced the skin.

"Your Honor, I motion for a continuance," Stevie insisted, as Judge Waters came down on her gavel for the third time that day, breaking up the shocked and appalled reactions from the crowd. Margaux joined them as she stood, barely able to move, only staring back into the harrowing pools of Emily's eyes, fierce with conviction.

In the crowd, Jack looked over at David and Nolan, and for the first time noticed Daniel who had took a seat far behind him. Daniel stared at Emily, incredulous at everything that had transpired. Despite the deepest well of respect being drawn inside of him that morning, he could not deny that the backlash between her and the mother of his child reminded him again of how dangerous this trial had become and how much pain had yet to be endured and exposed before it was all over.

But before Judge Waters could put him out of his misery, Margaux finally spoke, her voice cracking from astonishment. "No—no further questions, your Honor," she managed, turning to walk gingerly back to where Victoria sat seething behind the defense side. Victoria watched as Margaux braced herself on the desk and slowly sank to her seat, clutching at her stomach while she shuddered at Emily's revelation.

_"What are you doing?!" _Victoria shrieked beside her. _"You had her – ask her about David!" _Margaux attempted to shush Victoria's complaints while she rose forcefully beside her. "Your Honor, this girl is lying, she's in collusion with her father to destroy me – ask her about what David's done! Ask her about Conrad's death!-" but her screams were again muffled by the Judge's gavel and the support of the bailiff who began to remove her. As she was carried out of the courtroom, more screams could be heard. "She's a liar! She's trying to destroy me-!"

"Counselor, you will ensure that the defendant does not have any further outbursts in this courtroom, is that clear?" Judge Waters sternly ordered Margaux, who nodded in compliance. "In the meantime, the prosecution's motion for a continuance is granted. We've heard enough today. This court will reconvene in two days' time. Court is adjourned." With the last thud of the gavel Judge Waters exited, followed by the jury and the dissipation of everyone in the audience, each continuing their expressions of shock and surprise of the day's reveal.

Finally free to go, Emily stood to her feet hoping to get to Daniel, but he was already half out of the door as she made her way to gate where the audience was blocked off. She rushed through the sea of people that were exiting, eager to get to him before he was out of sight.

"Emily, wait!" Margaux called out to her as she passed by, thwarting her attempts to get to him.

"Margaux, I have nothing else to say to you—" Emily tried to quickly brush her off, and Stevie was by her side in moments.

"My client has answered all of your questions, Ms. LeMarchal," Stevie insisted. "Please respect her privacy now that court is adjourned." She stood in Margaux's way as Emily maneuvered her way around and out of the door, flying past David, Nolan and Jack who looked at each other, partially relieved but still floored by everything that had just happened. Not only had Emily narrowly saved the day by sticking to her story about Victoria, but she might have possibly turned the defense's case on its heels, starting with that of its leading defender, Margaux, who sat alone in the courtroom once all had emptied, at a loss for what she was to do next…

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note: Court is adjourned! So I know this was a 'Demily-lite' episode, but I had to focus on all the courtroom drama that is going down before their reunion can finally come to fruition. As you can see, Daniel got a front row seat for some pretty crazy developments in Victoria's case! Emotions will continue to fluctuate, but hang in for the ride, it all leads to a satisfying end – I promise! Please let me know your thoughts on the latest chapter be sure to follow/favorite for more updates! Also what did you think of the latest episode – the real 'Exposure' on the show? I thought it was a great flashback ep, and boy did I squeal with those extra flashbacks of Daniel! Ok I'll leave you to it – thanks again for your support as always! ~ Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 3**

When Stevie and Jack returned home from the courthouse, Louise was doing her best to appear calm and collected, despite being completely floored by the revelation from that morning. She appeared at the door and held it open for Stevie to walk through, smiling sweetly at her as she entered.

"Well, somehow we made it home before dinner!" Stevie greeted her as she walked in.

"Just like you promised," Louise observed, watching her make her way into the kitchen and then turning to face Jack who was approaching up the walk. She directed her next comments to him. "It's nice to know some people still believe in telling the truth," she sneered at him, securing her purse over her shoulder as Jack began to step inside. "Carl's down napping. Enjoy your afternoon."

She began to walk out of the door, to Jack's surprise and dismay. His face wrinkled up in confusion as he was caught off guard by her abrupt departure and he followed after her outside. "Louise, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice down as he consciously looked towards the house to make sure his mother was out of earshot.

"'What's wrong', you ask?" Louise half-chuckled, spinning around to face him. "Let's see, how about the fact that, I don't know, _Emily _is actually Amanda Clarke and not a single person saw fit to let me in on the little secret?" She glared at Jack, drawing him to hang his head slightly in guilt.

"Louise I didn't know—" Jack began.

She interrupted him with an incredulous look. "Don't try to tell me you didn't know that she was your _childhood sweetheart_ that you grew up with?" She shook her head, not buying what she took for an explanation. "Which all makes sense now, considering you clearly still have feelings for her and haven't been able to move past it?"

Jack tried to correct her assumptions. "Yes, I knew it was her but I didn't know she was going to announce the truth to the entire world, much less even testify in this case!"

"Oh but you saw no reason to let me in on the gag, right? Since once I knew who she really was, I'd have more than a few questions for you? You know what, spare me, Jack," Louise brushed him off, turning to walk towards her vehicle on the street again. "I've had my own share of liars and manipulators in my family, I am not looking for a fresh set," she continued to stomp away, flinging open the passenger door to toss her bag inside once she reached the car.

Jack managed to grab a hold of the door to stop her before she could take off around the other side, desperate to explain. "Louise, you have to believe me, that's _not_ how it happened - none of us were able to tell the truth about Emily! She's had both me and Nolan sworn to secrecy for the past few years- _I_ didn't even know who she was up until after Amanda died!"

Louise huffed, shaking her head at him. "Oh you mean your _wife_, Amanda?... And after all those stories you told me about her, I actually felt _sorry _for you, Jack. I ate up every line you fed me," she whimpered, clearly hurt from what she perceived to be deception on his part.

Jack placed both hands on Louise's shoulders to try to dissuade her suspicions. "Louise, I told you the truth, I _believed _she was Amanda, up until our wedding night – the night she died. And I _did _care about her." He glanced from one piercing green eye to another, searching for hope that she had not abandoned trust in him. "None of that was a lie, I swear it."

Louise sighed, pushing out her bottom lip. "Even so… can you imagine what it's like for me to find out like this?" She looked at him for sympathy, and began to reflect in spite of all she had heard. "I mean, granted, I feel _terrible_ for Emily—Amanda," she stammered, uncertain of how to label her. "Whatever! It's clear she's been tortured with more than I could imagine! But I just keep thinking to myself, that—that there's another reason why you didn't want me to know?" She looked up at him for confirmation.

Jack could not deny she was on to something. "Did I use to have feelings for her? Yes," he admitted shamefully, to an exasperated sigh from Louise. He continued to hold her attention to him, hoping she would not give up. "But that's _long_ been over with." He thought as quickly as he could on his feet. "Emily has moved on, too—she's with Daniel now."

Louise rolled her eyes, gently releasing herself from his grasp. "Jack, I really could care less how convoluted her triangle of lovers has become," she moved to step away from him. "In fact, the way things are headed right now the safest person for me to be with was probably Nolan, and that's really saying a lot!" She laughed in spite of herself and Jack just looked on in disappointment, both with himself and somewhat with her in how quickly her insecurities could surface and prevent her from trusting again.

"Louise, wait—" he tried again, but she put up a hand that held her keys to stop him.

"Please, Jack—" she begged, finally closing the open passenger door. "I just need some time away, alright?" She walked around the side of the car, slipping on her shades as she began to open the driver's side, and looked back over at Jack briefly before getting in. "I'm sorry about Carl, but I need to be in Savannah with my family tomorrow… I'll see you around." She left him with a pitiful half-wave before getting in the car, and starting the engine.

Jack leaned forward on the passenger side, speaking through the open window. "Louise, please don't give up on us that easy," he asked sincerely, to which she only briefly looked over with a nod before shifting into gear. He sighed and stepped back as she bit her lip regretfully and pulled away.

A few moments later, Jack remained on the curb, watching after her car when Stevie finally came outside to join him. "So," Stevie asked. "That's your new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose before turning to go back into the house. "The one speeding away from me to board a plane to Georgia," he described flatly, shaking his head as he walked up the path, leaving Stevie to watch in limited understanding.

"Seems like a nice girl," she remarked sarcastically, with a tight lipped grin.

SCENE

_"Amanda Clarke spoke with conviction and honesty as she took the stand and fully declared all that she sought to do in clearance of her father's name. Despite her plain admission to identity fraud and unchartered course of action to countless public officials, this girl is living celebration of righteous retribution and likened to a modern-day Count of Monte Cristo…" _David looked up from reading off the morning paper and set it on the table as he walked through the open glass doors from the outside patio into the living room at the Manor.

Emily glanced over at the news article once he was finished, pausing from what appeared to be extensive packing. She wiped sweat away from her brow as her father observed the surprising array of boxes surrounding her, while she stood in casual sweats, clearly hard at work since the early hours.

"Is that what they're calling me?" Emily responded with a smirk, picking up the paper to inspect it more fully while David planted a kiss on her forehead.

"'Count-ess' or not…You're still Amanda to me," he reminded her, taking a few steps to observe her vigorous packing. "What is all this?"

Emily gave a last look at the paper before dropping it back on the table and turning to answer him. "Moving day," she announced, setting her hands on her hips. "Despite Daniel not returning any of my calls, he apparently is still in touch with the buyer for this house – they signed a contract this morning."

"Without even viewing the property?" David asked in surprise, looking around at the upstairs and back at his daughter.

"Apparently they visited some years ago and had no further inquiries," Emily shrugged, returning back to packaging a few items. "They were flexible with the closing but I don't see any benefit in prolonging it. Emily Thorne no longer exists – and with her identity, goes her fortress." With her last statement she balled up a large piece of stuffing paper and dropped it into the box she was standing over, lifting it up to move it closer to the door.

David watched her carefully, reading deeper into her swift actions as he began to lend her a hand with some of the heavier objects. "You'll be needing a place to live, then?" He offered, keeping his other observations private for the time.

Emily sighed as she stacked another box on top of the one she had just placed down. She dusted her hands off and paused next to her father in the doorway of the room, glancing around at its redecorated glory now slowly growing empty again. "Nothing nearly as lavish as all this, but… I suppose I should start looking." She looked over at her father. "Unless you think you can spare a guest room?"

David looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind, shaking his head. "As if you even had to ask? You can sit before a Supreme Justice, and millions of viewers on television to tell them who you really are but you can't ask dear old dad to move back in?"

Emily shrugged again, with a light-hearted smile. "I didn't want to intrude on any lady visitors you might have," she replied coyly, tapping him on the arm before going back to retrieve another box. "Like a certain prosecution attorney perhaps?" She grinned over her shoulder, clearly referring to Stevie.

"Hah," David chuckled, walking after her. "Very cute… you know as your father I still maintain the right to ask about your own _visitors_…" he implied, glancing down at a box that Emily had clearly marked "Daniel".

Emily caught his implication and grew more serious, deciding to catch her breath by sitting down on the couch beside the box. "Just a few things he left behind…" she commented in reply, prying the flaps open so she could peruse few the contents. "Some of these were from when I first bought the house—they were stored in the attic."

She tried her best to be nonchalant in looking through them, until she removed a large album which chronicled Daniel's early childhood years. A sudden tender look came over her face and she began smiling as she turned the delicate pages that pictured him as a baby, a little boy, and more recently as a young man. David took a seat beside her and watched as his daughter took in the images, clearly aware of how deeply her feelings for him ran. He reminisced on his own at how Emily looked when she was his young age, and found himself momentarily identifying with Victoria's love for her son, despite how cunning a mother she had turned out to be.

When a few moments had passed, David finally asked, "So are things truly over between you two?"

Emily answered without looking up from the album. "I honestly don't know. I thought after he showed up in court yesterday that everything I said changed his view of things, but…" she trailed off and finally closed the album shut, reserving her attention just for her father. "It's never been that easy for us. And, I wouldn't be surprised if there was additional damage after my testimony in the afternoon," she looked over at David somewhat shamefully. "That exchange couldn't have been easy for him to watch."

David did not immediately respond, but simply put his arm around Emily, allowing her to relax and sit back, the closed album still on her lap. "You only said what you knew, Amanda," he comforted her, rubbing her shoulder until she finally leaned her head in a bit. A thought struck him and he found it finally a good time to ask. "Tell me, was he part of the reason why you wanted to come clean?"

Emily thought for a moment while she stared straight ahead, replaying his question. "Yes," she finally answered. "It's something I've needed to do for a long time…but something that I knew, ultimately—Daniel wanted me to do."

"Well then," David went on, seeing a clear resolution in the future. "Fortunately, he does not take after his family in that he gives forgiveness freely. And after everything is said and done—I'm sure he'll recognize how much you've done in his behalf – and what he would be missing if he were to walk away from that."

Emily wanted to respond, wanted to whisper "I hope so" but could not bring herself to put additional expectations around a situation that seemed to never fully be resolved. With her father at her side and a new beginning in her future, she could barely even justify wanting Daniel too, the entire concept seemed selfish when she thought of how much he had going on in his life. A child on the way, his mother on trial – despite their coming to terms just a week before, it all seemed like a stretch when she played out the possibilities in her head. And yet, she knew deep down in her heart, it _would_ make her happy.

Her reflective thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and she flinched and sat up straight. "That must be the agent with the contract," she guessed, as she got up to walk towards the door. She looked back at her father in reply to his optimistic thought, a spirit of defensiveness unable to allow it to go unaddressed. "At any rate, Dad—Daniel has a lot going on right now with Victoria on trial and a child on the way. Frankly, I don't blame him for being afraid to commit," she stated, before walking out of sight.

"You can never be too sure," David whispered, almost to himself.

Emily reached the door and looked on the outside monitor display to verify who it was before opening, and once she saw it she shook her head in disbelief. Taking hold of the door she swung it open, a daring look coming over her face as she addressed the person that stood before her on the other side.

"Margaux," she greeted her, eyeing her up and down.

"Hello Em—Amanda," Margaux replied, correcting herself.

Uncertain of what possible angle she could be there for, Emily jumped first to dissuade the most obvious reason. "If you're looking for Daniel, he's no longer staying here."

Margaux squinted up momentarily but cocked her head to the side, uninterested. "I'm not here to see Daniel," she clarified, to a suspicious look from Emily. "I'm here to see you."

SCENE

"Please tell me there's vodka on this plane," Louise sighed as she slumped into her lavish seat next to Nolan aboard his private chartered jet. She was decked in her Sunday funeral best – a black tea length dress and sky-high heels complete with gloves and clutch. Something about her Southern belle attire made her feel closer to home and more appropriate for the occasion, which she was already expecting to be mayhem of melodrama and A-class attention-whoring by her dear mother.

Nolan shook his head and folded down the paper he was reading as he took a peek at the ball of fire next to him; while Louise removed her sunglasses and stared exasperatingly out of the window, just waiting for takeoff. He signaled the flight attendant discreetly for her beverage request and she returned seconds later with a tray of drinks, which he handed to Louise to allay her anxiety.

"If there's one thing you can count on with Ross Air, it's that we _never _have a dry flight," Nolan remarked as he took a sip of his own cocktail, patiently waiting for Louise's to kick in before pushing her to vent about her troubles. Seeing that she was on the verge of having a meltdown he tossed the paper, which happened to have Emily's courtroom revelation as its cover page, onto the table in front of them and finally pushed the question. "So should I even ask how things went with Jack or is this just typical 'Ellis-Circus' jitters?"

Louise rolled her eyes, toting her glass in hand. "Ugh, I just feel like everything went from perfect to a mess, overnight." She zoned out a bit, trying to put a finger on where it all went wrong, while Nolan guessed for her.

"Listen, Lou," he consoled. "I know you feel betrayed right now, but you have to believe me, none of us wanted this – nor expected it to come out this way?" He gestured towards Emily's picture on the news headline. "I've spent four years trying to understand her, and even as her best friend, I _still _have moments when I have no clue what's coming next. As far as I knew, she was taking that secret to the grave."

"I know," Louise conceded, softening up a bit. "I don't blame you for any of it, honestly." She looked him straight in the eye, an apologetic look coming over her face. "We've had enough of our own share of drama and secrecy lately, but despite all that I know you were just being a good friend."

Nolan raised one side of his mouth in appreciation, grateful that at least _he_ was in the clear.

"But it's just this whole thing with Jack…" again Louise gazed out of the window, before turning back to face her patient friend. "You've seen it yourself; he's always had a soft spot for Emily. And now to find out that she was actually his childhood sweetheart all along… I just can't get past the fact that maybe he kept that from me because he still cares about her?"

Nolan glanced downwards guiltily, and Louise sensed her suspicions were not far from the truth. But he perked up with a positive outlook. "Look you're _right_… Jack has struggled with feelings for Ems for some time now… even when she first came to the Hamptons it was almost like a part of him was always connected to her—"

Louise huffed at his confirmation and took another swig at her cocktail.

"But he _has _moved on since then, and now they're able to respect each other as _friends,_" he insisted, thinking of a way to put it delicately. "Family, even. They want the best for each other – just to see the other happy. And Lou—he _is _happy with you, I've seen it."

Louise half-chuckled, still grim. "Yeah, sure… crazy girl from the South with her delusions and asylum-worthy mama-issues, and a baby obsession to boot!" she sighed and shook her head, taking another gulp. "That's quite a recipe for happiness. It's a wonder he even trusted me to watch Carl."

"Because he _knows _that's not who you really are," Nolan chided her, disappointed in how down on herself she was becoming. "Is that why you're running away from him – because you think you're not good enough?"

Louise set her empty glass down on the table and shifted in her seat to face Nolan. "You said it yourself, Nolan – Emily and Jack are like family. They have a closeness I could never compete with—"

"It's not a competition, trust me," Nolan cut her short, not allowing her to entertain the idea a moment further. "The only person Emily is going toe to toe with, is on trial for murder right now," he took hold of the paper to refer to Victoria's picture in the sub-story beneath the cover article. "And the only man she's taking away from this little vixen? Is David Clarke."

Louise digressed, glancing at Victoria's picture, beginning to come around in acceptance. Sensing that he was making progress, Nolan stopped while he was ahead.

"Listen," he concluded, taking hold of her hand and placing the paper down once again. "Today is going to be hard enough for you. Don't get yourself worked up when the people who care about you are _here_," he half-gestured to himself. "… And they're not going anywhere."

With his final reassurance, Louise admitted to herself that she did feel a slight uplift of relief, and though she couldn't be sure if she had Nolan or the strong cocktail to thank for it, she was beginning to relax. A part of her knew she would need another heart-to-heart with Jack before things were truly settled, but Nolan was right – she could wait on that; it was most important that she focus on getting through Lyman's services. But one thing was for certain, she was deeply appreciative that she didn't need to do so alone.

SCENE

It was past midnight when Emily finished the bulk of her packing, and had finally retired to the master bedroom to browse the media reports on her laptop before going to bed. Her discussion with Margaux from earlier that day still weighed heavily on her mind as she pored over the news headlines, curious how the coverage of the trial was portraying her testimony. But in harmony with the article her father had read to her that morning, the media continued to support her stance, seeing her actions as that of a hero, and even describing her father's testimony as that of a "distressed, tortured man whose wrongful conviction clearly pushed him to desperate measures to protect his family". Emily smiled to herself as each word emblazoned in her mind, and her enrapture in the reading became so deep that when her phone rang at her bedside, it startled her out of her trance.

She lifted it to her ear, surprised by its caller. "Daniel?" she answered.

On the other line, his position mirrored hers, also sitting up in bed at the hotel room where he was staying. He paused slightly before greeting her back. "_Amanda_," he replied, emphasizing, and his half-smile could be heard in his voice. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

Emily exhaled through her nose, replying in kind. "I'm surprised you called… I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear from you again."

Daniel looked down in his lap at the manuscript that sat beneath his other arm, pen in hand. He began to doodle aimlessly in the margin. "I needed space…"

"Yea, I know," Emily acknowledged, leaning back against the headboard. "Well if it makes you feel better there's a lot more space here than when you left… the buyer signed the contract this morning. Closing is in less than a week."

"Jeez, that was fast," Daniel remarked, somewhat surprised by the news. "I guess she knows what she wants."

"Any estimate on when I should expect her to drop in?" Emily prodded, growing more curious around the elusive homebuyer Daniel had set up.

"Should be soon," he answered honestly. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's got a TV wherever she is – she won't drop in while you're in the middle of a confession at the courthouse."

Emily smirked at his gentle quip, sparking her curiosity as to how he felt about it. She grew silent for a moment, hoping he would elaborate, but hearing nothing on the other line she decided to speak first. "Daniel, I hope you know how hard for me that was? I didn't expect for it to go as far as it did."

"You mean your showdown with Margaux?" he referenced, and Emily cringed at his word choice to describe it, secretly hoping he did not view it too harshly. But as he continued, she sensed it was just his way of seeing it for what it was. "I suppose that was to be expected…especially after you ruptured her case by telling the world who you really are."

Again, Emily felt herself cringe, and she bit her lip before responding. "I had to do it," she breathed, her voice stronger than she expected it to be.

"I know you did, Em," Daniel replied softly, and something in the way he gently spoke her nickname reassured her that he understood. It was enough to make Emily release the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and glance down in submission, waiting for what was coming to next. To her surprise, it melted her heart. "It was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do."

She closed her eyes, wincing from the impact of his heartfelt comment, and brushed away the moistness from her eyelashes, hoping that he did not pick up on her sensitive interlude. But Daniel was smart enough to know when he'd made a breakthrough with her, and in spite of himself, was quick not to prolong the moment.

"I hope you know what this means though," he plowed on, continuing to sketch on his manuscript cover. "My mother won't go down without a fight tomorrow."

Emily tightened her jaw, recollections of her conversation with Margaux coming to mind, and she started to spill over in detail with what she knew, but suddenly hesitated, rethinking it. "I wouldn't expect any less," she settled on, still conscious of how much it sounded like a war declaration.

"I'll let you get some rest then," Daniel finished, trying to preserve the civility between them before it dissipated at the mention of his mother, and the glaring knowledge of her schemes.

Despite feeling a bit incomplete, Emily conceded, aware there was very little she could say that Daniel did not already know, and surely still needed time to mull over on his own. "Yeah, I should go… goodnight, Daniel," she ended the call, staring at the receiver for a few minutes before sitting back again in bed. She sighed, relaxing her shoulders in wonder over where she truly stood with him, and whether it was something worth trying to find out in the thick of all that was going on around them.

But in spite of her uncertainty, on the other side of the phone Daniel found himself in a place of resolution. Something had clicked in his head during their conversation; something that reassured him in the places where he once lacked trust, and renewed his direction in the places where he once felt lost. He removed his hand from where his finished sketch was outlined on the cover page and stared in amazement at what his subconscious had drawn. The title that once read _Amends &amp; Closure _was now covered in ink markings that transformed it into two words that were strikingly similar in length and letters: _Amanda Clarke_. He grinned slightly at the realization, scratching out the "&amp;" sign, and with a hint of ingenuity, added the words "The" and "Story" just before and after. Not quite finished, his imagination continued to surge and he included one last scribble just beneath the new title before he turned out the light and went to bed – intertwined curved lines that could only be recognized as one symbol: Infinity times Infinity.

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note: Thank you again for returning, Revengers! I have to admit, I SO enjoyed writing this chapter – not only to revisit Demily sparks, but also because to signify a MAJOR advance in Daniel's storyline, that I've always imagined as a "poetic finish" to Emily's revelation. I think it's safe to say that the memoirs Daniel is publishing will not exactly be from his POV, if you catch my drift… =) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are able to hang in there while we sort through the romantic ups and downs. Will Louise go back to Jack? Is Jack really over Emily/Amanda? And what did Margaux and Emily talk about during her surprise visit? Answers and more courtroom drama await very soon! Thanks for all your comments! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 4**

As the courtroom began to fill up shortly before the resumed proceedings, it was clear to all in attendance that the mood would only grow more intense, especially in light of the revelations the last session resulted in. The press attendance seemed to have doubled in size, and even outside of the courthouse, the grass was swarming with onlookers that were unable to make it inside, and an array of reporters, earnest in anticipation for what the day would bring. The last to enter, Emily made her way up the walk and into the heavily guarded courtroom, amidst a sea of camera flashes and anxious journalists calling out to her from where they were roped off. She kept her head down as she walked in, taking a seat next to her father, who looked around once she was seated, clearly not expecting her to be alone.

_"Where's Jack?"_ he whispered to his daughter, as they waited for Judge Waters to enter and session to start.

_"Jack won't be testifying today,"_ she replied in a low voice, pausing to give him a thoughtful look. _"He's home with Carl – and Nolan is with Louise in Savannah for Lyman's funeral."_

David gave her a curious look in response, focusing more so on her first statement. _"What about Margaux's next witness for the defense?"_ he slowly posed a question, which Emily was unable to answer, leave for her signature smolder, as Judge Waters entered the room.

"All RISE!" the bailiff commanded, as the audience rose to their feet in compliance and were seated a moment later at Judge Waters' request.

Stevie looked ahead, awaiting instruction, and Victoria was escorted with two guards to her seat behind the defense, while Margaux stood confidently beside her.

"Counselor for the prosecution," Judge Waters addressed Stevie. "At the conclusion of the last proceedings the defense had no further questions for your rebuttal witness—" she looked over in Emily's direction. "—Ms. Amanda Clarke. Do you wish to redirect?"

"No, your Honor," Stevie answered, standing respectfully at attention. "No further questions."

"In that case," Judge Waters continued, turning to look at Margaux, "the Defense may call its next witness. Counselor?"

Margaux took a deep breath and blinked several times before responding. "Your honor, we wish to call… the defendant, Victoria Grayson to the stand."

Victoria looked over at Margaux in complete shock, and it was clear to all in attendance that she did not expect to be next, especially since the defendant was usually saved for last when the case was all but decided. She opened her mouth partially in protest, but Judge Waters held a careful eye over her, and Victoria kept her mouth shut, rising to her feet in compliance as her guards escorted her to the stand.

Once sworn in she took her seat, a panic-stricken look coming over her face initially until she met eyes with David and Emily in the audience and her intense hatred forced her into an icy cool disposition. Emily smirked as she stared back at her nemesis, and observed closely as Margaux sauntered over to her, watching her every move.

"Ms. Grayson," Margaux began, again gauging her breath so she could correctly put into words all she had rehearsed in her head the night before. "Are you aware of the charges that the prosecution has leveled against you?"

"I am," Victoria answered after a cautious pause.

Margaux nodded, drawing closer to her. "And for the record," she continued, pressing her lips together as she exhaled and waited a beat. "Did you…_murder_… Officer Ben…Hunter?" Her words were slow and methodical, as if she was unsure herself of what she was asking.

Victoria pursed her lips at Margaux's forward approach. "No," she answered simply.

"But you don't deny shooting him?" Margaux posed, nearly leading Victoria to the answer herself.

"My life and the lives of several others were in danger," she responded, glancing over at David.

"If you don't mind," Margaux scolded her mildly. "Just answer the question – yes or no?"

Victoria eyed Margaux squarely. "No, I don't deny it."

Margaux nodded. "Thank you. How many times?"

Another cautious stare. "Three," Victoria answered.

Margaux suddenly appeared to misunderstand. "Three times?... Were you intending to kill him, Mrs. Grayson?"

A light gasp could be heard throughout the crowd as they sensed a dangerous tone in Margaux's series of questioning, rather surprising for the counselor that was supposed to be defending her. But they held out, assuming she was making a substantial point of clarifying her intent.

Victoria blinked and spread a pretentious smile across her face. "There was no way for me to know how effective the shots would be – I was merely trying to stop him."

"Again, Mrs. Grayson," Margaux charged. "Yes…or no?"

"No," Victoria answered with a slight hesitation, keeping her eyes focused on Margaux.

"Thank you," she accepted, and for a moment Victoria relaxed, assuming Margaux was only asking what she had to in order to prove her innocence. Yet her next question again raised room for doubt, as Margaux looked over to Stevie, sitting quietly in her seat and then back to her witness. "However, the defense has alleged that Officer Hunter possessed incriminating information about you… Is that true?"

"Not about me," Victoria clarified with a touch of impatience. "It was about David Clarke—"

Margaux cut her short to her surprise. "So then you _do_ agree that he was making a standard arrest?"

"There was nothing _standard_ about his intentions," Victoria snapped, beginning to feel slightly attacked. "He threatened David's life because he had just found out what he had done!" Her throaty voice echoed through the courtroom as she shifted the blame to David, who remained silent, staring ahead in his seat.

"But, how could you be certain that David's life was being threatened?" Margaux cleverly continued with a curious look.

"Because he had a gun pointed at him!" Victoria belted.

"And this made you certain he intended to kill him, and not take him into custody?" she posed rhetorically, allowing a beat before she posed her next question. "How could you be so sure?"

Feeling her explanation slip further into a hole, Victoria fumbled for an answer. "I couldn't be sure of what he was going to do next; he pointed the gun in several directions! I had to defend myself and the others!"

Margaux leaned forward. "So you are saying you were _forced_ to take a life, in self-defense?"

"Yes!" Victoria insisted, hoping that Margaux would quickly reveal how it supported her plea.

"Have you ever been forced to take a life before, Ms. Grayson?" Margaux suddenly ventured, breaking up the momentum of their exchange. All watched closely as Victoria looked at Margaux in utter astonishment and remained silent. This topic had never once come up in any of their discussions and Victoria found herself at a complete loss for where she was going. But Margaux remained composed as she waited on her response, only twitched her head, as if to portray mild confusion. "Do you not understand the question? I'm asking you if you have ever had to do what you did that night, _before_?"

Victoria digested, leaning back in her seat as if to fully take in what she was being asked. "I can't say that I have…" she began.

"Really?" Margaux asked, coyly inquisitive. She turned thoughtfully back towards the defense table and returned with a folder containing a police report, reading from it as she went on. "What about when you were 15 years old? You weren't convicted of voluntary manslaughter for your mother's attacker?"

Victoria flinched in shock that Margaux would even bring to mention her sensitive past. "That was not the same kind of situation," she insisted, but Margaux was becoming relentless.

"But how can that be, since the report here clearly states you swore it was 'self-defense' in that instance as well? Are you thinking of another time perhaps?"

"No."

Margaux wondered. "Another _person_?"

Silence from Victoria as her face grew very grim, and the entire countenance of the room seemed to focus on her alone. She parted her lips slowly, "No."

Margaux nodded, slowly taking it in as she began to clutch and rub the large bump underneath her blazer. Emily watched her intently, feeling a lump form in her throat as she anticipated what was coming next.

"What about Aiden Mathis?" Margaux finally breathed, closing her eyes once the words were out of her mouth. The lump in Emily's throat all but fell deep into her stomach, and she could hear her father inhale deeply beside her as Victoria's face turned to stone.

Victoria shook her head at the angered woman that stood before her, reeling from shock and disappointment that rendered her numb all over. She barely was able to whisper, "My dear, what are you doing?"

"I'm simply trying to get to the bottom of this," Margaux explained innocently, looking over at the curious-faced jury. "After all how can you expect these people to believe you if you cannot even clearly identify previous instances of lives being taken on your account?"

"What is this?" Victoria continued to seethe, looking around as if she expected conspirators to descend upon her in Shakespearean fashion.

"Would you prefer another example? Helen Crawley, perhaps?" Margaux went on despite Victoria's protests, watching as she began to rise in her seat. Stevie too began to rise slightly at attention, seeing the display before them begin to unfold, and a number of people began murmuring in the audience.

"_What are you doing!—" _Victoria exclaimed.

Margaux walked closer to Victoria with the folder in hand and began removing documents, slamming them onto the edge of the witness stand for her to see. "Helen Crawley – affiliate of Grayson Global from the years 1998 to 2012—"

"_Stop this!" _Victoria yelled back at her, and Judge Waters was quickly on the gavel while Margaux continued without pause.

"Aiden Mathis – employed as your very own business assistant, _last seen in the office of Michelle Banks where surveillance captured you leaving only moments later!_" Margaux was nearly roaring in Victoria's face as she slammed down surveillance photos that fell loosely onto the floor.

_"You stupid girl!" _Victoria screamed, outstretching her hands towards Margaux who moved away as the guards finally came over to apprehend her and the bailiff stood squarely between them both. Victoria turned her attention to Emily in the crowd and began shouting, _"What has she done?! What have you done-!"_

"Order! Order!" Judge Waters bellowed over the commotion. "Counselor, control your witness for the defense-!" As the judge attempted to quell the onslaught, the voices in the crowd continued to rise and Emily stood to her feet to watch, with David beside her in seconds.

Margaux turned defiantly to face the judge, done with the charade. "Your Honor, let the record show that the defendant Victoria Grayson is unwilling to identify whether she recalls taking the lives of previous figures called into account!" She released herself from the bailiff's grip so that she could walk over to the jury. "You deserve to know the truth! Would you like to know the reason why she cannot be certain if her voluntary killing of Officer Hunter was in self defense-?"

_"You will pay for this! I swear it!" _Victoria pitched from the top of her lungs as she was escorted towards the exit, her hands now secured behind her back.

"—Because she is LYING!" Margaux finished before Victoria was out of earshot, and again Judge Waters slammed her gavel down as the crowd erupted in an array of shock.

"Counselor!" Judge Waters reprimanded her, rising halfway to her feet. "You are _dangerously _bordering a mistrial!"

Margaux spun half around to face the judge with a look of defeat and exhaustion. "Then I rest my case!" she exhaled, and turned around to face Emily and David solemnly. She paused to catch her breath, not realizing how heavily she was panting, and again protectively placed a hand over her belly. Her face was full of conviction and sorrow and the stare that she and Emily shared could be described as nothing short of admiration, reconciliation and fair acceptance, before she uttered her final words.

"No closing arguments… the defense _rests_."

SCENE

Jack leaned over to add another block to the tower that his son was building on the living room floor, and smiled as Carl mumbled a word or two and began clapping his hands.

"Look at that, buddy!" Jack replied to him, beaming as he watched the joy in his firstborn's eyes. They were sprawled out in front of the television, with an array of toys surrounding them on the carpet. "We finished it!" He squeezed his son's arm lightly in triumph and started to tickle him before Carl jumped up to fall squarely on his dad's back, and Jack rolled over in defeat, laughing at his energy. He lifted him up into a sea of giggles and then set him back down, watching him run off to get his next toy of choice. Jack shook his head as he watched him go, and looked around at the mess he was surrounded by, muttering to himself, "Ah, I really missed these days at home."

He thought of cleaning up, then decided against it, knowing it would only clutter up again in minutes. Instead he glanced up at the television, noticing that his son was no longer watching his daytime cartoon and took hold of the remote to change the channel. Within moments, he happened upon the news coverage of the trial.

He put the volume up and stood inches away from the TV, watching closely as the reporter went on to detail the events of the morning proceedings, playing a brief clip of Victoria's final outburst, followed by Margaux's groundbreaking admission to the jury and closing statement.

"My God…" Jack exhaled as he watched, barely able to believe what had happened before his eyes. Stevie had assured him the night before that he need not appear in court, based on information she received from Emily but was not yet at liberty to discuss. Yet Jack had expected that it meant further cross examination from the prosecution to Emily as a witness, not _this_. This was mind-blowing! Not only had Victoria been cornered, but by _Margaux_, of all people! Her own defense attorney! His mind ran with questions, trying to figure out what had made her change her own course so quickly and how she could possibly have found out half of the things he saw her question her on. But the answer was more than simple – the only person with full knowledge of Victoria's lifelong guilt and terror would be none other than Emily. And somehow she had found an opportunity to breach the web of lies Victoria tried to build, apparently even rescuing Margaux's naïve determination from her clutches.

The coverage ended, leaving him speechless, and he realized he was dying to find out what would happen next. Just then Carl scurried back into the room, and unable to stop his stubby legs from momentum he narrowly knocked over the building of blocks they had just made minutes before, causing him to fall down and erupt into tickled laughter.

Jack chuckled and ruffled Carl's hair, his rambunctious son proving another reminder that he wouldn't be leaving to get any updates soon, at least until his mother returned. He settled back down into the couch, content to spend the rest of the day relaxing with his boy, as he waited patiently on the news for what would come next…

SCENE

"I can't believe it," Emily exhaled as she paced around a private waiting room in the courthouse with her father during the recess, resting a hand on her lower back as he walked over towards her.

He gently tapped her shoulder, allowing her to catch her breath as he echoed her thoughts. "Margaux was brilliant… Victoria never saw it coming."

Emily shook her head, still in shock despite being overwhelmed with relief that the plan had gone exactly to fruition. Her mind suddenly raced to the elated feeling she experienced the moment that Charlotte had stood before Conrad in the foyer at Grayson Manor, after he confessed his last wretched words before being exposed on national TV. It was the same culmination of excitement and awe, as if the intensity of her journey had numbed her to the reality of its finish. She continued to take breaths as David soothed her, and he watched his daughter's emotional reaction, realizing more and more how deeply bruised she had been by Victoria all her life.

"She did it," Emily acknowledged, looking up at David. "She broke her." It was a statement, but nearly sounded like a question coupled with Emily's incredulity.

David nodded, wearing a resolved grin. "You both did it—when you opened up to her, you reached her heart. She came to you for the truth… and you told her everything." Emily closed her eyes in agreement and thought back to her conversation with Margaux after she showed up the day before. Despite initially being suspicious of her intentions, she quickly could sense that Margaux was there in good faith, and only wanted to understand Emily's side of the story. Putting aside all mention of Daniel and their usual catty repartee, their discussion had become, if anything, a breakthrough for them both…

_Flashback:_

_"I have spent days on end wanting to see you pay for the things Victoria told me you did to her," Margaux confessed honestly as she sat across from Emily on the outside patio while David moved Emily's things inside, out of earshot. Margaux looked down in partial embarrassment, sipping at her tea. "I never once took the time to consider what she had been guilty of doing to you."_

_Emily nodded, trying to understand Margaux's perspective. "I won't sit here before you and lie about my feelings towards Victoria – I've grown to hate her since I was a nine-year-old girl," she admitted openly. She looked back towards the house, watching her father lifting a box down the stairwell. "My father gave up everything for her. He would've done anything she wanted him to…" she turned to look back at Margaux. "And then she betrayed him – and sent me to a mental institution, where I was brainwashed every day into hating his very being."_

_Margaux just shook her head in shock. "She never told me those things – instead she portrayed you as her committer. She said it was you that put her in Claremont and stole her home."_

_"I did," Emily acknowledged, to a questioning look from Margaux. She grew solemn as she reflected on the painful memories she knew she had to set free. "It was payback. For Aiden."_

_"Aiden Mathis…your lover?" Margaux asked, recognizing the name from old conversations with Daniel. "I thought his death was a suicide?"_

_Emily exhaled through her nose. "I told the police that so they wouldn't go after Victoria – I wanted her all to myself." She met eyes with Margaux and her dark irises nearly told the harrowing truth on their own. "When I came home that night, I found him—in my father's beach house. On the couch…" she blinked away a few tears. "Dead."_

_Margaux looked back at her in disbelief and she went on. "I knew it was Victoria. He had gone to Michelle Banks' office that day to get a confession from her. But Victoria was there… I even found surveillance photos that confirmed it. When I cornered Michelle afterwards she confessed the whole thing – Victoria knew we were coming for her confession and she had him drugged," Emily paused to allow another tear to flow out, wiping her face. "And the moment she had him at her mercy," she looked up at Margaux. "She killed him."_

_Margaux closed her eyes in sympathy and remained quiet, digesting the terrorizing truth about her former friend and confidant. "But why… why such cruelty?" she asked._

_Emily shrugged solemnly. "Because she wanted to hurt me…because she blamed me for your father's death, when it was me that tried to save him," Emily watched as Margaux listened closely and elaborated. "All I wanted was for him to get Conrad to confess—to everything. We'd made a deal. I never wanted to see him hurt," she looked down, shaking her head. "But Conrad… he—he knew somehow that Pascal was on to him. He was ruthless."_

_Margaux swallowed, her own eyes beginning to moisten. "I believe you," she replied and became rigid, unwilling to let her own tears fall. Instead she straightened her spine, determined to channel her grief into action. "I always knew Conrad had something to do with it… even when others tried to tell me there was no proof. Even when Victoria swore it was you… I suppose we've both had much in common, no?"_

_Emily answered her with a calm nod._

_"We would do anything to protect our families," Margaux expounded. "And the truth."_

_"Well, now the truth's out," Emily relegated, seeing not much else they could discuss now that the air was cleared._

_"Not yet, it isn't," Margaux said with a foreshadowing tone, and something in her eyes told Emily that she still had unfinished business. She looked to her with a pleading expression, and posed her question. "Would you be willing to allow me to do something, Emily?... As an act of truce?"_

_Emily looked at her curiously, and patiently waited for what would come next…_

_(Flashback ends)_

Hours had passed when Emily finally came to, all but nodding off as she rested her head under her father's arm. They sat on a couch waiting in the secluded room, and David was staring out of the window at the large crowd of reporters outside when suddenly the door swung open and Stevie half-entered. Emily stirred and they both turned around immediately to face her.

"David - Emily?" Stevie called over to them. "It's time."

Father and daughter exchanged glances as they nodded to Stevie's fair warning and began the walk back to the courtroom, knowing that her statement meant the jury had concluded their discussions and reached a verdict. Before they were out of the room, David took hold of Emily's hand and squeezed it once, offering one final reminder. "No matter what happens, Amanda," he assured her. "You know I'm proud of you? And I love you."

Emily nodded, firming her lips to choke back the emotion. "I love you too, Dad." It felt right to echo his mantra, infinity times infinity, but she could not speak it, her apprehension for the announcement was too great and instead she just squeezed his hand back in return and walked forward as he stepped aside to let her go ahead of him.

SCENE

"ALL RISE!" the bailiff's familiar command only added to the tension in the courtroom, as all had gathered again for the most awaited and anticipated moment to finally take place. Emily and David had returned to the same spot as before in the audience, and Stevie was only a few feet in front of them, directly across from Margaux. Victoria was shuffled in by guards a few moments later, her hands cuffed in restraint, and her fiery eyes nearly boring holes into Emily in her side view, despite being notably silent. She tried to wriggle away slightly from the guards that continued to keep close hand over her, but they remained nearby anyway and ignored her sighing. Margaux kept her eyes fixed straight ahead on the judge and did not look at her once.

Once all were seated, Judge Waters motioned for the jury's representative to wait as he started to stand, and instead she petitioned one final announcement. "Before we proceed, I would like to personally address the legal counsel and all present for the testimony provided in this case," she began.

Emily tensed in apprehension, worried that Margaux's unprecedented and unorthodox rant might have led her to rule it a mistrial, and for a moment she played out in her mind what they could possibly do next if the case had to be repealed.

But instead the Judge went on, "Despite this morning's outburst, I have had several conversations with both counsel for the prosecution," she looked over at Stevie, who nodded in agreement. "And for the defense," Margaux too echoed the acknowledgement. "These centered on multiple declarations being brought to light, including that of false identities…collusion between law enforcement…wrongful convictions…malpractice…and the admission of extensive amounts of supporting evidence. Not only was my own prowess required to give additional attention, but I have sought out additional opinion from the upper courts, and from federal advisors." Again, the crowd hushed and waited patiently for the decision.

"In doing so," Judge Waters went on, looking down at what appeared to be a file of public record. "I have resolved that all testimony provided for this case…." Emily held her breath. "…be remitted and reviewed as fully acceptable to the jury for consideration."

Both David and Emily let out a grand sigh and around them all in attendance reacted in kind.

Judge Waters continued on, "That being said, the weight of the testimony and evidence provided was forwarded as stated, and has proven to be a masterful task for the jury to deliberate on." She turned to look over at the first juror, the representative, who now stood as requested, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked.

"We have," the lead juror responded, with a grand sigh.

Judge Waters turned back to Victoria and asked both her and the counsel to stand, and for a moment it seemed like time began to slow down as she rose to her feet. In the audience, Emily felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and she leaned forward to hear clearly, feeling the blood thundering in her ears, nearly clouding out every noise around her.

The juror finally began reading off the charges. "On the first charge of voluntary manslaughter, we find the defendant, Victoria Grayson…. Guilty."

The crowd erupted into response, and Emily felt half of her breath release in relief, as Victoria sighed in shock, although expecting as much on the lesser of the two charges. Beside her, David squeezed Emily's hand on the first triumph and listened as the crowd around them echoed their response, some in faint murmurs.

Judge Waters silenced the crowd with a swift, "Order!" and lightly tapped her gavel so that the juror could finish.

Emily tensed again as she listened to the juror, and squinted up as she sensed a slight change in his expression. He continued on. "On the second and _greater _charge, of second degree murder," he paused and looked up, glancing around at the entire courtroom as he finished his sentence.

"We find the defendant, Victoria Grayson…."

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note: So sorry to do that to you, Revengers! =( =( =( But I have to leave something for the next chapter! I promise the reveal will be right in the beginning and you won't have to wait too long... But in the meantime I hope you've enjoyed the stunning display between our leading ladies in this chapter and are eager to come back for more! I promise an interesting reaction from all, but as the synopsis hints, there are yet to be disastrous consequences on the way…=( Thank you for all your support and let me know what you think the final verdict will be? Enjoy your weekend and enjoy the update! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 5**

"We find the defendant, Victoria Grayson….Guilty. As. Charged."

Emily could breathe again. It was finally over. _You've done it, _a voice sounded in her head, and she could barely tell whether it was her father beside her or her own conscience, her nerves were that numb from the impact.

While a unanimous gasp rippled through the courtroom audience, Victoria's heart sank into her stomach, and she stumbled to catch her balance as her guards steadied her from falling. "No," she breathed, hoarsely, shaking her head as she felt herself go in and out of consciousness of reality. "No…no," she continued to mumble.

Beside her Margaux's eyes were partially closed, and her head was down, nobly accepting the final verdict. Wary of meeting Victoria's condemnatory glares; she slowly looked over to her, and watched as her former ally and oft confidant began to crumble to pieces at the announcement.

_"What have you done?" _she whimpered towards her, glancing around panicked from her to the judge and then finally back over in the direction of where Emily and David stood. _"You did this!" _she yelled towards them as her guards quickly seized her, and held her steady so that Judge Waters could at least dismiss the court.

Judge Waters, tired of constantly having to organize the mayhem, merely spoke loud enough so she could be heard over Victoria's rants. "Verdict has been announced – sentencing for the defendant will occur one week from today. Until that time, defendant will be remitted to custody," she looked over at Victoria with a glare and slammed her gavel down with a final, "This case is closed - court is adjourned."

_"NO!" _was the last shriek that could be plainly heard as the Judge exited and Victoria cried out in protest. She calmed down quickly once her guards seized her in restraint to take her away, and she looked back over at Margaux. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to my _grandchild?!_"

Margaux reserved her deeper thoughts for another time and merely responded enough to quiet Victoria's complaints. "It was not I that did this, Victoria," she spoke distinctly. "You did."

Victoria grinded her jaw together as she shook her head violently, and looked back over at Emily and David as she was taken away. _"You won't get away with this—I swear you haven't seen the end of me!"_

"God, I hope so," Stevie exhaled, coming over to Margaux's side as she watched Victoria get hauled away. Margaux flinched at her presence beside her and turned about-face as Stevie extended a hand. "Ms. LeMarchal, I find myself at a loss for words. I've won the case but… I feel as if I owe this to you?"

Margaux took a deep breath and reluctantly shook Stevie's hand in return. "It needed to be done," she stated plainly, lowering her head slightly. "I apologize if I took that privilege away from you…but there were complicated matters that came to light in the final hour." She looked over at Emily, who approached slowly, with David just a pace behind her.

Stevie watched the two of them square off and decided it would be best if she let them speak alone. She turned to go congratulate David instead, who graciously accepted while the fearless blondes addressed each other.

Emily drew a breath first to speak, but found herself at a loss for words as Margaux looked back at her, as if evenly matched for the first time, and yet free of the former animosity. "Thank you," she finally said, summing up the foremost of her emotions. "What you did was…" she searched for how to describe it.

"What I did was what she deserved," Margaux finished for her. "To answer for the things she's done…" she thought for a moment. "For the first time, without any escape," she added, looking up into Emily's eyes with sudden determination. "And to finally see this war come to an end."

Emily nodded in understanding, catching the clear insinuation that Margaux was not joining her team of Revengers, but rather offering her one-time service as an act of truce, to call off any further attacks on the other. And she for one, was not going to argue it. "It ends here," she confirmed, suddenly thinking about Daniel. "I made a promise to someone," she shared discreetly. "As of this moment, I'm done… forever."

Margaux bowed slightly in acceptance. "So did I," she replied, and while Emily thought for a moment she also meant Daniel, she instead noticed her protective gesture over her protruding stomach. "I don't want my son to ever be exposed to any lies again. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do the right thing."

Emily could comprehend how important it was for Margaux to make her decision and while her heart still stung at the mention of the child she shared with Daniel, she could not deny her support. Rather, she finally felt free of the struggle and the pain, to at least sympathize for the woman before her. She echoed as much in her final words, extending a hand out in Margaux's direction, "I wish you the best, Margaux—both of you."

Margaux looked down at Emily's extended hand and heaved a breath before gradually clasping it in return. "The same to you… Amanda Clarke."

SCENE

_"In a stunning resolution to the much publicized Grayson Murder Trial, the jury announced their verdict today, finding the defendant Victoria Grayson guilty on all charges. While her sentence has yet to be announced, the public is speculating on the fate of the former Queen of the Hamptons, as a conviction of this magnitude in the state of New York most likely will result in life in prison…further coverage on the outworking of events to continue at 11…"_

Nolan stood in shock on a hidden stairwell of Ellis Estates, watching the news reports on the downstairs television monitor in the servant's hall. Desperate to get away from the madness that was Louise's family, and cognizant that as soon as he pulled his phone out of pocket, her meddlesome aunties were on him like white on rice, he had ducked away indoors, hopeful of a private retreat where he could pull up the latest. But when he heard the vague playback of the news reports in the distance, he couldn't help but follow the sound to the servants hall, where, to his relief, it was clear that Margaux had not only given the performance of a lifetime, but Victoria had finally been caught red-handed.

_"Way to go, Ems!" _he whispered to himself, an overwhelming sense of elation immediately lifting his spirits. In moments he was on his phone, eager to congratulate her when he heard the heavy clacking of stiletto heels making their way down to where he was.

He quickly put his phone away in reaction until he realized it was just Louise, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, there ex-lovebug," he joked lightly.

"Ugh – _there _you are!" she sighed, coming halfway down the stairs to where he stood, peeking through the railings. "What are you doing down here, I thought we agreed we would _both _retreat together as soon as one of us said the safe word?" she whimpered, clearly also desperate to get away from her family.

"I know," he admitted sheepishly, putting a comforting arm around his redheaded friend. "But I couldn't resist – _this _is a moment of a lifetime," he gestured to the television, referring to the footage of Margaux's questioning that was currently on replay.

"Is that Margaux?" Louise asked curiously, squinting up to watch.

"Oui mon Cherie," Nolan confirmed, observing as the footage panned to Victoria on the stand. "And _that _is the Queen herself, squirming in her seat as she watches the last moments of her Hamptons reign coming to final end…"

"My Lord in heaven," Louise gasped as she watched the tagline, and turned swiftly to Nolan. "They found her guilty!"

"As charged," Nolan finished, shaking his head in admiration. "And this time our darling Ems didn't even need to lift a hand…boss level: Maximum. She finally took her down for good."

"Wow," Louise sighed in amazement. "I can't believe it… and to think I once idolized Victoria as the perfect mother and then tried to steam Margaux to death…" she recalled, a bit morbidly for Nolan's taste. "Just shows how wrong about people you can really be!"

"Ah, yeah…" Nolan tried halfway to sympathize with her jolting admissions of lunacy. "Let's try to keep those two ringers tucked away for Truth or Dare night, mm-kay?" He looked down at his device again, trying to get a hold of his bestie. _Saw the verdict. U did it! Next hoping for sentence to be infinity~~~ N. _He sent off the text, and her response was quicker than he expected. _Thanks for everything – we did it. Guess I owe you another house – Em. _

He smiled at her reply and finally looked over at Louise who had grown quiet again. "This day just got _exponentially _better, I'd say… so what do you think? Ready to go back into the lion's den?"

Louise just shook her head, still in thought. "You know all of this has made me realize something. What you all were doing…" she looked up at her tall friend. "The whole plan, the cover-up – it was to protect the truth. And to finally see justice to the ones who never got their chance?"

"That _has _been the order of the day for the past… I don't know, four or five years of my life I'd say," Nolan admitted with no contest.

Louise nodded. "And now even Margaux sees the truth – that Emily had to hide behind her identity until it was all over and done with… and now she can finally live out the rest of her life?"

"All roads sure lead that way," Nolan confirmed again, wondering what Louise was getting at.

She continued to nod emphatically beside him. "That settles it then… I want to do the same," she concluded, and Nolan gave her a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why bother putting up this charade?" she continued, holding up her left hand where she still sported her engagement ring as a stunt to quiet her intrusive family. "We're not married – not now, not really ever," she admitted, slipping it off into her hand.

Nolan shrugged. "I know that, Lou…I came here because I wanted to support you. Because your family is no walk in the park, and you can use all the protection you can get," he reminded her. "Are you sure you want to spill the beans to them on their day of mourning?"

Louise stared on at her bare finger and continued to nod at Nolan. "I am… it's as good a time as any. I'm ready for the next chapter in my life," she looked up at him. "I just hope when we get home, he's still there."

Nolan conceded in a grin, realizing she was not only referring to her own liberation, but to her choice to give being with Jack another chance. And it was all he could do not to break into celebration, relieved that she had made a decision and that the day's total for good news was amounting to happiness for not one, but both of his dear friends.

He linked his arm in hers playfully, and offered his full support as he steered her back up the stairs. "Well then, my darlin'," he began in his best imitation of a Southern accent. "You lead the way."

SCENE

Emily smiled to herself as she made her way up the walk to her nearly emptied home, glancing down at her phone to read Nolan's multiple messages of victory. The success of the day was nearly indescribable: not only was Margaux's brilliant exposure of Victoria a final tip to the scales, but it had become a peace offering, one that she could fully accept and embrace as the two of them went on to live their separate lives, harboring no bad feelings towards each other. They had come together for a common good, and with it accomplished, Emily for the first time felt a surge of relief… peace… and rest.

She removed her jacket as she made her way partially up the stairs, stopping midway just to take it all in, settling down on the lower steps. She left the door controls unarmed, as her father planned to stop by to help her finish the last of her packing that night. But despite that, she was certain nothing would get done until morning; this night was one just to reflect and reminisce on their journeys together. Despite them both embarking on a course of redemption, it seemed their paths had been so far apart for a time, and finally, now that they had been able to intersect, did they truly understand where they were going and what was to be expected for the future.

Her phone alert sounded again and she realized she had missed a call from Jack, but smiled at his congratulatory remarks, reading his text with a bit of angst in her heart. She paused to think to herself why, but knew right away. Despite having the support and love from her friends, the relief of a mission finally completed and the exhilaration of a freedom soon ahead, one thing was still missing – contentment. Why did she still feel so incomplete? And yet the answer was undeniably clear—it was all for naught without Daniel.

She glanced back down at her phone thoughtfully, wondering what could be going through his mind as he had no doubt heard the day's events. Surely he had felt some level of embarrassment and disappointment in his mother's shortcomings, but he himself had expressed a desire to see her rightfully pay for them. And furthermore, he'd refused any involvement in the proceedings out of a clear and intentional determination to let her receive her proper comeuppance. Emily's heart went out to him, his learned ability to distinguish between what was right and wrong giving him the power to stand up against nearly his entire family—it was a quality she most admired. And yet, something in her remained afraid of what his reaction would be, as if when confronted with reality he could easily snatch away his loyalties and reduce himself to just another loyal bloodline with a moment's notice.

Yet her better judgment convinced her otherwise, and she continued to believe she could trust him. _But why had he not spoken to her? _Feeling the responsibility take weight on her own hands to reach out, she finally gave in and pulled up his contact information in his phone, taking a deep breath before she hit "send".

To her dismay, the only answer was a recorded message. _The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. _Emily ended the call, staring at her device for a few moments afterwards as she tried to piece together whether Daniel's phone was simply not working or if he had really turned off his number. A few tries later she settled on the latter, and wondered whether it was a recent decision. She silently cursed herself for not calling him sooner, before he had made a choice to cut himself off from her, and then surprised herself at automatically assuming his intentions were so directly aimed. _But what else could be the reason? _

It was a question that would continue to replay in her head that night, as she finally gave up her last energies for the day, and succumbed to the exhaustion that came over her, lulling her to sleep.

SCENE

_BUZZ._

The loud entry alarm sounded as Margaux was permitted entry into the holding area for the local inmates awaiting sentence. A large guard rose from his desk to open the door and eyed her up and down as she began to walk through.

"Ma'am, there's no more visits for the night," he advised her, still cautiously eyeing her condition. "We've placed Mrs. Grayson in the top holding cell – it's best if you come back in the morning."

Margaux sighed, tired of being treated differently just because she was expecting. "This cannot wait," she retorted firmly. "I won't be longer than five minutes."

"Like I say," he attempted to insist. "She's in solitary – the top?" He looked upwards and again his eyes fell over Margaux's belly.

"I can handle the stairs," she asserted, growing impatient, and nodded at him to lead the way. He sighed and shook his head in disagreement but complied anyway, snatching his clearance badge off of his desk before walking her over.

"This way," he led her, opening the door and watching as Margaux climbed the narrow flight without a single bad step, exuding confidence in her heels. She paused slightly when she reached the very top, if only to catch her breath, and then rose herself erect again and stepped aside while he opened the door to Victoria's cell.

"Five minutes," he repeated, as she walked past him into the room, and he remained close, staring through the glass viewing window to keep a careful eye on them both.

Once in the room, Margaux slowed her steps to a halt, and stared expectantly at the broken woman in front of her, who faced the wall on her knees despite still being in her pressed clothing from her court appearance leave for her shoes, which were tossed to the side. Her hands were raised at her chest level, as if in a praying stance.

"Victoria," Margaux called out to her, demanding her attention, and she watched as Victoria's head lifted slightly, but still faced away.

After some moments of silence she finally replied. "Have you come here to twist the knife in?"

Margaux lowered her head, slightly twisting in disappointment. "I came here to ask you why you lied to me." As usual, her choice of words was keen to illicit a response.

Victoria slowly turned around and rose to her feet. "I could ask you the very same question," she seethed, her face half shadowed as she stood on the outskirts of the light in the small room.

Margaux raised an eyebrow at her laughable allegation. "I did nothing but pledge you my unconditional loyalty," she corrected her, reflecting. "I stood by your side when no one would… sacrificed my career… my time…I've even sacrificed my own happiness," she thought, painfully, as she remembered how her split loyalties to Victoria contributed to her and Daniel's demise. "And in return you kept the truth from me."

Victoria remained silent, the darkness crowding around her face, painting her like an eerie silhouette.

Unable to stand her horrific silence, Margaux leaned forward into the light and forcefully shouted. _"Why?!" _She stared up at the glaring dark eyes before her, recanting. "You took a man's life, Victoria! You led me to believe it was _Emily _who staged my father's death—"

"She did—" Victoria finally interjected, her voice raspy.

"She told me _everything!_" Margaux corrected her. "She tried to protect him! He begged her to spare you, and she promised him she would! And then you blamed the entire ordeal on her and led me to do the same! Why?!"

"I'll tell you why," Victoria finally gave in to Margaux's goading, leaning forward as she met Margaux's stance. "Because that _girl _has been out to destroy me since the moment she set foot into the Hamptons, and I was _tired _of watching everything I ever had crumble at the flick of her wrists—"

"You say that like you had no hand in it yourself," Margaux cut her short, shaking her head. "You had every opportunity to end the war years ago when you and Conrad framed David, but you did nothing then. And even when you had every chance to undo your sins, you found a way to save your own skin instead." She thought to herself, finally figuring out Amanda Clarke's elusive nemesis. "I'll tell you why, Victoria. Because you _fear her_."

Victoria allowed Margaux to continue while her breath caught in her throat, and again she felt herself losing her grip on reality, her sight blurring and the sound of Margaux's voice clouding out in her ears.

"You knew she's the only enemy of yours that wouldn't stop coming for you, and you _feared _that. You've known it since she was a _child_," Margaux leered, her recent knowledge painting a clear picture. "And once you realized how guilty you were for everything that happened to her, you stopped at nothing to see your secret kept hidden, because you continue to fear finally getting what you _deserve!_"

Victoria sighed and began panting, heaving in and out as Margaux pressed on, relentless. She interrupted her accurate depictions of the monster she had become with her helpless pleas. "It didn't have to be like this… Margaux I embraced you, I wanted you and Daniel to be together, I would've done anything for your child…" she whimpered.

Margaux laughed off Victoria's desperate sobs spitefully. "I can only imagine… more _blood _on your hands? To protect your legacy, no?"

Victoria winced from the sting of her implications and squeezed her eyes shut as Margaux turned slightly, growing tired of her deception much the same way Daniel used to, and prepared to exit. "There's nothing left to say here. You have spun this web of lies until it finally collapsed on you, and caught you in your own _vicious _trap…" Margaux's voice began to waiver and she found herself growing slightly lightheaded but continued on.

"Please—" Victoria begged, trying to shake away the pain of her words.

"_This _is where you belong," Margaux asserted, leveling a finger at the cell around them. "Look at where you are! _Alone, _Victoria! Everyone has left you! Everyone you ever loved or ever knew! Even your own children," Margaux sensed that she was going too far, but as her hormones had become a regular impetus for excessive emotion, she found it hard to control herself.

"No—" Victoria wailed, burying her face in her hands, as Margaux signaled for the guard and the door creaked slightly open.

With her last look at the woman she had once hoped to be kin to one day, Margaux churned with disdain and uttered her final words to her. "All I can hope… is that this child is nothing like its grandmother…for then you will have truly cursed everything you have ever touched."

Her biting words hung in the air like a foul stench and with it, Victoria's sanity finally diminished.

With a piercing loud shriek, Victoria was suddenly on her feet as Margaux turned to exit out of the open door, bubbling over in anger. Before the guard could react, Victoria lashed out at her in one swift move, to which Margaux instinctively put her hands up, but Victoria pressed through, shoving her through the opening and sending her stumbling backwards.

Unaware of the long flight that waited behind her, Victoria watched aghast as Margaux screamed and lost her footing, falling backwards and tumbling down the stairs. Time seemed to freeze in motion as Margaux's body landed at the bottom with a bloodcurdling thud, and within moments the guard had seized Victoria and was on his radio calling for medical assistance. Margaux's eyes fluttered open slightly as she tried with all her might to move, barely able to lift her neck as all her strength suddenly left her and she lost consciousness, her head falling back limply to the side...

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note: It's so hard for me to write a note for this chapter, Revengers! It's had such a mix of emotions, from the highs to the lows, and not to mention the fact that I'm still getting over Sunday's episode from the 'real' Revengeverse… so with that I will leave you to it, please give me your thoughts! Were you surprised/happy with the verdict? What's your guess on Daniel's whereabouts? And what are your thoughts on the ending? Lastly, please PM me with what you thought about Sunday's episode 'Burn', I'd love to discuss! Have a great day and enjoy – thank you as always for your support! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 6**

"We're losing her!" the paramedics called out ahead of them as they rushed Margaux's outstretched body on the mobile gurney into the Emergency Room at the Suffolk County Hospital.

"Status!" a doctor called out as the small critical care room quickly filled up with assistants, and Margaux was transported in seconds from the gurney to the bed. Several nurses entered the room and began administering tubes and an array of wires to try to get her vitals going again.

"Pregnant female, suffered head and spinal injuries from a serious fall," a paramedic answered as Margaux's pulse appeared to falter on the monitoring screen.

The doctor worked tirelessly to get her heart beat up and going again and all watched as a struggling jagged line began to appear on the screen. "She's coming back," the doctor called out, looking over to the nurses for an update on her other vitals. "Patient's vitals are up…"

"Baby's vitals are up too, but weakening," another nurse called out, reading from the screen. "Administering opioids," she stated, drawing up an IV and cleansing off the back of Margaux's hand before inserting.

"Doctor, she's lost an immense amount of blood," the head nurse added, glancing over at the red stained sheets on the gurney. Suddenly Margaux's body began to tremble and a sweat poured down her neck as she writhed on the bed, still unconscious. The doctor continued to listen with a stethoscope to Margaux's heart as the assistants restrained her in place.

"She's going into shock – she needs to be transported to emergency surgery NOW!" the doctor assessed, as the nurses complied with the instructions, swinging open the curtain that squared off the room, and preparing to roll her into the hallway towards the elevator. "Take her up to emergency delivery and keep her sedated as much as possible-!"

Within moments the team of medical professionals was out of the room, rolling Margaux's twitching body down the hall, leaving the assistant nurses behind with the paramedics.

"Any identification, closest of kin with her?" a nurse turned to ask the paramedics, as he handed over the belongings.

"Just her phone and wallet," he answered. "The injury occurred at the inmates holding area, this was all that she checked in…" He watched nervously as the nurse went through her wallet to identify who she was.

"Margaux LeMarchal…" the nurse observed, looking at her license and then looking up in realization. "_The defense attorney?_"

The paramedic nodded, and another younger assistant nurse stepped up beside him. "Also the former CEO of _Voulez_," she added. "I better call upstairs tell them to move her to the private ward when she comes out of surgery," she decided, turning to go make the call.

"There's no emergency contact information in here," the nurse assessed, poring through Margaux's wallet and coming up empty. She handed the phone to the nurse at her side. "See if you can find the father in her call history and get him down here immediately," she ordered her.

The young nurse nodded, coming back a few minutes later with nothing to report. "Daniel Grayson is the only number dialed in the past 24 hours, and he's disconnected? Who else should I try?"

The head nurse thought carefully then ordered, "Check her GPS history – last address visited as far back as the past two days, see if you can get a number for it."

"On it."

SCENE

When Jack came to answer the knock at his door in the early morning, he had several possibilities in mind of who it might be, but was pleasantly surprised that it was the last one he expected.

"Hey," he answered, pushing open the door with a sigh of relief at the buxom redhead that stood in front of him, dressed elegantly, though looking a bit harried.

"Hi…" Louise greeted him back, a bit sheepishly as she stood waiting at the door, catching her breath. "I'm sorry to drop in on you so early…" she fumbled around for words, looking down at her feet once before glancing back up into Jack's crystal blue eyes. "I just got in from Georgia and, um… I needed to see you."

Jack grinned at her, exhaling a slight chuckle through his nose. "Come on in," he welcomed her, holding the door as she walked past him into the common area. He shut the door behind them and then led her through to the kitchen, where he turned on the coffeemaker while she settled down at the kitchen table, slipping off her heels.

"First off – let me apologize," she began, purging her conscience immediately. "I'm sorry for taking off like I did the other day, that wasn't fair to you."

Jack held up a hand, sparing her any further contrition. "Please—I understand how you felt," he admitted. "It couldn't have been easy for you, getting mixed up in this whole…" the appropriate words to describe his whirlwind life escaped him. "…mess," he finally added.

"No, but—I barely gave you the time of the day when you tried to explain," she insisted sympathetically. "I just rushed out of here like an ass and ran for the damn plantation at the first sight of trouble," she chided herself, suddenly putting a hand to her lips when she realized Carl might be nearby to hear her expletives.

"He's still sleeping—he missed you," Jack assured her with a smile, taking a moment to sidebar. "And if anyone deserves that title, it's me," he added, referring to her comment as he sat beside her at the table and took her hands into his. "Look I'll be the first to tell you, the past years have not been easy… largely due to, yes, my affiliation with Emily… but more so because I didn't do something I should have done a long time ago. And that's truly move on with my life."

Louise nodded, conveying full understanding in every glance from her misty green eyes. "We must be two halves of the same person then," she replied. "Because I'm guilty of the same thing – I was hiding behind Nolan just so I could run from my family instead of facing them like I ought to have, years ago." She looked off in the distance momentarily. "It's a shame it took losing Lyman to figure that out, but the truth remains," she returned her attention back to Jack. "I want to move forward to, and I'm not afraid to work for the things that I want… and that includes _you_."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at her declaration, easing his own uncertainty of whether she was back for good.

She continued, feeling her momentum build. "Now that may not be easy at first, and I understand you have a lot of baggage from the past – we both do. But I'm willing to do it," she admitted, looking to him for confirmation. "That is, if you are too?"

Jack just shook his head in surprise, amazed at the contrast between Louise's humble willingness to put her heart out on the line, and his previous experiences with love in preceding relationships. For the first time he had the assurance he needed that he was not the only one head over heels, and it not only refreshed him beyond belief, but it moved him to want to keep it secure.

He looked down at her hand and squeezed them delicately in response. "Louise—not only am I willing," he answered. "I can't think of anything else I want more." He watched as her expression lifted in excitement, her eyes sparkling, and he raised a hand to caress her cheek. "Carl's not the only one that misses you when you're gone… I miss you too. Now that you're back, I want you to stay."

Louise parted her lips, exhaling a breath of incredulity and relief, and Jack seized the happy moment to lean over and kiss her, softly at first, then growing more passionate as they embraced. Their tender moment was short lived as a gentle cry could be heard in the background, and they parted, resting their foreheads against each other as they both laughed.

"He must have sensed you were back," Jack guessed, chuckling as he stroked Louise's long hair.

"At least it's him and not your mother," Louise returned, conscious of the affection that had just been openly sharing.

"Nah, that wouldn't have been that awkward," he quipped back. "Between me and you, I've seen more between her and David." He turned up his nose in mock disgust and Louise wrinkled hers in return, nuzzling him as she pulled away.

"Here, let me get him," she offered, rising to her feet to go see Carl, still filled with delight over her and Jack's sweet reunion and candid declaration of commitment. She held onto his hands for an additional moment as he got up with her and smiled over her shoulder as he let her go, padding upstairs quietly with her heels in hand so as not to disturb Stevie.

Jack smiled to himself as he watched her walk away, shaking his head in amazement at what had amounted to his first taste of something he had desired for so long, he'd forgotten what it felt like to truly have it – a new beginning.

SCENE

The lunchtime rush had just cleared out of the beach club when Nolan arrived to meet Emily for cocktails, finally able to celebrate the announcement of the verdict together since he had returned with Louise from Savannah. Emily seemed deeper in thought than he expected her to be when he joined her in the outside dining area, but regardless it was clear a burden had been lifted from her as she accompanied him in clinking their glasses together in victory.

"To a mission accomplished," Nolan toasted, raising a designer sleeve in a nearly showy display of regality, "And the end of an _era_."

Emily laughed through her nose in response, pausing to add her own spin before touching her glass to his. "Not the end… the _beginning,_" she clarified. "The mission may be over, but Amanda's life starts…now."

Nolan rolled his eyes slightly after gulping down his first sip. "If it's all the same, I'm still going to call you 'Ems'—as much as I love the real _Amanda_, it's tradition at this point," he smiled her way.

"No objections," Emily conceded as she sipped at her own glass, glancing over at Nolan's suit. "With a suit like that, should I be giving you your own designer nickname? Something Italian, maybe?"

"Mmm, Russian actually," Nolan corrected her, referring to his custom look, just as two sharply dressed club members walked by the table, sending flirtatious looks his way. "But, who am I to discriminate?" he added, glancing back in their direction.

Emily shook her head at her teasing friend, happy that he was finding some enjoyment in his newly single status. "Well either way, it's nice," she finished, looking out over the balcony at the glorious beach view on the bright and sunny day. "And it's nice to be here finally… to take it all in, now that it's all over."

Nolan leaned forward, zoning in on her reference. "I hope by _all _you don't mean the 'Dynamic Duo' is over too?"

Emily turned back to face him and grinned confidently, "Never. We got through the worst together – now it's time to enjoy the best part."

"That's a relief," he added, relaxing. "So… have you begun planning your mission for the future?" He thought carefully how to word his next question. "Any uh… any other _duos _on the agenda?"

Emily caught his not-so-subtle drift immediately, but resisted the urge to shoot him down, feeling more vulnerable instead to just come forthright. "I don't know where I stand with Daniel," she answered directly, looking down first at the stem of her glass between her fingers, and then into her lap. "I can't even reach him – his phone is turned off and he checked out of the hotel before the verdict was announced yesterday…"

"Do you think he took Victoria's conviction pretty hard?" Nolan suggested.

"It's possible," Emily conceded, thinking intently. "Despite how much he knows she deserves it she's still his mother," she shrugged, considering other possibilities. "Or he may just be trying to dodge the press…he was working on his memoirs the last time we spoke so maybe he just needed to get away to concentrate?" She looked off again towards the ocean and Nolan finally deduced that the earlier reserve he saw on her face was a result of the same place of unrest.

"'Poet Danny,'" Nolan quipped lightly. "That's right he always did have a knack for the old pen and paper." A thought struck him. "Funny, that makes two of our acquaintances that disappeared to a deserted island to complete their book of record…"

Emily nodded in realization. "Mason Treadwell? Yeah I'm still waiting for him to show up… especially now that the world knows who I am," she looked over at Nolan and scrunched up her nose, a slightly guilty look on her face. "Think I may have stolen his thunder on that one?"

"Uh, understatement of the era, Ems," Nolan flipped back without a beat. "You brought the literary _lightning _with that bombshell, not to mention bringing the house down with the sequel, a la Margaux and the Queen's—correction, _former _Queen's courtroom showdown." Nolan's breakdown of the events was colored with his usual signature way of words, but Emily couldn't deny he was right.

"Guess I owe Mason a house too, huh?" Emily thought to herself, looking at Nolan for corroboration.

Nolan tilted his glass in partial agreement. "Eh, too bad the Manor's already sold," he digressed.

"Mm," Emily recalled, finishing off her cocktail. "Just about…the buyer's coming by today to finally do the walkthrough," she looked down at the time on her phone. "Which I should get going, I still have a few more things to move before she arrives."

Nolan threw a mock-tantrum, tossing his head back to whine, "Ugh…_all_ my friends are moving. I need to get a bae—fast," he tossed the last of his glass back, as Emily began to clear her side of the table.

"What about Louise?" she asked, pausing. "How's she doing, by the way… since the services?"

"Managing really well actually," Nolan responded, proud of his friend. "She took a page out of your book and came clean to the Ellis clan about our sham marriage, and ever since – she's been on a roll. She went to see Jack this morning and from what I hear, sounds like they not only made up, but made it—official."

"Wow," Emily's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly turned to pleasant delight. "I'm happy for him," she admitted, slowly. "I've always wanted him to find what he wanted."

Nolan nodded in agreement, unable to resist squeezing in a little dig. "Yeah I've given up trying to make the two of you soul mates," he added with a pause for Emily's condemnatory smolder, which came a moment later. "I've decided as long as I get to be _someone's_ best man, I'm willing to support whatever decision both of you make in your love lives." He leaned back in his chair, wearing a silly grin.

Emily chuckled at his declaration, rising to her feet. "Well, you've already walked me down the aisle once, and performed the ceremony at Jack's first wedding, so… I guess it's the only position left," she shot back. She looked up, suddenly remembering something. "Come to think of it, I guess my father could walk me if I ever get married again…" she realized with a beat, standing still as she pondered on the concept that she had never imagined before.

"Not _if, _Ems," Nolan corrected her, optimistic. He stood up to see her eye to eye and added with a smile, "_When._"

Emily's expression softened in appreciation of the ever-present support of her dearest friend, and she extended a warm hug to him before leaving. "Thanks, Nolan," she whispered over his shoulder. "For everything."

Nolan felt a bit emotional as he received her rare display of affection, and hugged her back before letting her get back to her errands.

"Always."

SCENE

After clearing the last few boxes into her car, Emily returned inside the thoroughly empty Manor to look for where her father had gone off to. Unable to locate him immediately, she took the opportunity to briefly reminisce while walking through the halls that had become her home for the past year, and that had housed not only her, but her arch enemies and their offspring in the years prior. She could think of painful memory for almost every inch of its grandness: Amanda's nearly fatal fall from the upstairs railing, her own seclusion and recovery in the guest quarters after suffering Daniel's gunshot wounds, and lastly, nearly losing him on the floor leading out to the outside patio. Despite the pain, the rooms also held their sentimental value: the master bedroom being the most recent as she replayed her reunion with Daniel again in her mind, and breathed a last exhalation overlooking the balcony onto the ocean beneath. She glanced back towards the beach house that once again belonged to her and her father again, and felt a surge of restoration, as if all had been set back on its axis, in the correct balance.

She returned downstairs to find David reminiscing on his own set of memories, staring out the window of the study where he first met Victoria, a fact Emily did not know up until that day.

"This is where we first met," David revealed, speaking to his daughter without turning to face her as she entered the room. "This is where it all began."

Emily walked in slowly, realizing what he was referring to. She remembered staying home that cold night while her father attended the Grayson holiday party, never once suspecting how much her life would change in the weeks that would follow. She listened as he reflected on.

"When we were introduced, there was something so intriguing about her… so… so open and innocent," he recalled, and it tested Emily's ability to be patient and show mercy by allowing him to finish, when her own perception of Victoria was so polar opposite. He turned to face Emily, an honest look on his face. "I really thought I could trust her."

"I know," Emily finally responded, folding her arms as she leaned on the large desk that still remained in the study as part of the sale. "So did she. That's what made it easier for her to deceive you."

David slightly brushed off her assumption, differing in perspective. "Ah, but that wasn't her aim," he corrected her, adding on a clarification. "Not immediately, anyway… when we first fell in love she was a different person. She was vulnerable."

Again Emily bit her tongue, determined not to take away her father's memories, as painful as it was to hear him praise even the less adulterated version of Victoria that he knew. But the need for endurance quickly ended.

"And then…she changed," he went on, still looking out of the window. "She became the person Conrad wanted her to be, out of her own choice. She claimed she wanted to protect Daniel but that was only half of the truth…" he looked over at his daughter. "In reality, she didn't want to give up something else."

Emily looked at her father in curiosity, and listened as he revealed the truth.

"This," he stated plainly, gesturing with both hands to the room, the walls, the entire structure around them. "This house…her life…her status…what she'd acquired… it was everything to her. She could've saved Daniel by running away with me when I asked her to, but…" he looked down, in realization. "But she knew her life would never be the same. In hiding forever, forced to be a nobody… never having the power that came to be her final undoing."

Emily exhaled, relieved that her father was still admitting to seeing his former paramour for who she really was. For the first time she realized it was not she, but he who truly knew Victoria the most – not just for the monster she became but for the person that she was, and the source of where every evil deed came from that she executed.

He walked over to face Emily and placed two hands on her shoulders. "What you set out to do, you may not have always done the right way. You may have even lost your way on occasion… but in the end you made sure that justice was served. And you never allowed the power that you had over others to corrupt you."

Emily closed her eyes, blinking away a tear, and continued to listen as her father spoke.

"Victoria's conviction is not the only reason I'm proud of you Amanda—I'm proud of you because you've stayed true to the girl I raised, the one I loved and still love… the one whose memory got me through every moment I endured in that prison and at Malcolm's hand," he paused to take a breath. "You're my hero."

Difficult as it was to choke back the flow of tears, Emily was able to maintain her calm, relieved to just be able to hear all of what he had to say without the interruption of her own emotions, and finally lean against him in appreciation, holding tight. "You're my hero, too, Dad," she echoed, shaken by how obvious it was that she had felt the things he had just expressed her entire life.

Their moment was enough to strengthen them both to be ready for the new life ahead of them, and as they walked out of the room and prepared to exit the empty house, the doorbell finally rang, signaling the arrival of the new buyer.

"That must be her," Emily concluded, setting off to answer the door while her father gathered a few extra belongings behind her.

As Emily opened the door, plausibly for the last time ever, once again the person on the other side sent her to a place of shock, alarm, and quite possibly the most decided state of surprise she could potentially expect to have.

A slender, dark-haired and toned woman stood before her, of Japanese descent, and spoke Emily's given name with a clear accent that left no question as to her identity. Emily, in turn, did the same as she replied the name of a woman who had once helped her in her lowest of moments, had helped her find the strength to continue her mission in the spirit of her father's legacy, and had yet evolved to become her opponent upon their last meeting.

"Niko?"

END OF CHAPTER

**Author's Note: Evening 'Vengers! I had to post this update, a little sooner than planned, as I found myself having some extra time to squeeze some writing in today! A few of you have been curious for some time of who the mystery homebuyer is, and I wanted to at least answer that question, leaving the additional fallout from her identity for the last (and final) chapter of this episode! In the meantime, some reunions occurred and some sweet moments between our fave Nemily and David/Amanda pairings! Still no Daniel yet, sorry! But as Margaux's fate continues to hang in the balance, I promise Daniel will be back before the end of this episode. Please stay tuned, and thank you so much for your continued support and reviews! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter's advancements! Thanks again! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	7. Chapter 7 (Conclusion)

**Episode 15 "Exposure"**

**Chapter 7 (Conclusion)**

"There must be some sort of mistake," Niko guessed, watching Emily and David closely as she stepped into the foyer and followed them into the house. "I was told the government had seized this property after the Graysons were evicted?"

"No mistake," Emily answered, turning around to fold her arms so she could face her, already drawing her own conclusions on what had happened. "That's exactly what happened after Conrad's imprisonment last year and Victoria's subsequent… disappearance." She shrugged slightly. "And then I bought it."

"_You?" _Niko looked at her in surprise, and then glanced over to David. "And you must be David Clarke?"

"That's right," David answered, reluctantly extending his hand as he waited for an explanation of who this curious buyer was and why Emily knew her. "And you are…?"

"Dad, this is Niko," Emily introduced her, before she could speak. "Takeda's daughter."

David looked back over at Niko in confusion with her declaration, freezing mid-handshake. _"Takeda?" _he repeated, still aghast.

Niko stood firmly as she drew her hand back from his grasp. "I was just as shocked as you are, to hear of your exoneration, Mr. Clarke," she addressed him. "My father spent his entire life seeking vengeance for your conspirators," she shot a glance in Emily's direction. "With the help of your own cunning daughter, of course."

Emily smoldered, slightly unsure of what to expect from her once-rival, but decided it would be best if she offered up the truth unbeknownst to her before the conversation went on any longer. "Niko, a lot has happened since you left… not just to my father but…to me also."

"I'll say," Niko alleged defiantly. "At the end of last year I expected you and Aiden to fake your deaths and disappear behind your charade once you finished your revenge." She looked Emily over and then glanced around at the house. "It looks like you returned for more… still tying up loose ends with the Graysons?"

Emily bowed her head, realizing that Niko assumed Aiden's death was just a cover-up, and her heart sank as she accepted that she would have to tell her the truth. She licked her lips and took a breath, raising her head as she answered her, "Actually it's rather complicated…there's something I have to tell you..."

SCENE

Still and silent in the emptied living room, Niko sat before Emily and David on a few remaining pieces of furniture, listening with tears in her eyes as Emily finished telling her the events of the past year.

"After I found Victoria," Emily was recanting slowly. "It took every part of me not to strangle her with my bare hands for what she did to Aiden… But instead I wanted her to suffer. I locked her away in a mental institution for months and I bought Grayson Manor," she looked up at Niko, and in her peripheral vision realized just how closely her father was listening as well. "But when she escaped… not only did she bring a slew of more troubles but I found out something that changed my entire perspective..."

"Your father was alive," Niko finished for her, looking at David, while he bowed his head slightly in admission.

Emily nodded. "The battle continued, and it hasn't been easy," she acknowledged, rubbing the bridge of her nose and massing her fingers into her temple. "But after more loss…and more pain…it's finally over. Victoria was convicted for murder." She paused, realizing that Aiden's death was still somewhat unrequited but then added, "She may not have received the fair trial she deserved for what she did to Aiden, but regardless… she's going to pay."

Niko remained still, flinching only once to wipe away a stray tear quickly as she absorbed the last of Emily's words. "Well then," she digressed, becoming slightly callous. "That should settle it."

Emily leaned forward, sympathetic. "Niko, you have to believe me, I will never forgive Victoria for what she did. Nor what her and Conrad did your family—"

"Well you've certainly forgiven their son of his transgressions," Niko interjected, growing disgusted. She slapped her hands against her legs and rose to her feet. "I heard the rumors overseas that you two had reconciled but I assumed it was another elaborate part of your cover. Now that I see it's not, I think I'd rather remove myself from any part of it—" she turned to walk away.

"Niko, wait!" Emily called out, reaching out a few steps behind her to gently grasp her arm, but Niko snapped it away quickly. Emily remained, trying to stay calm. "Look, as crazy as it may sound, Daniel has changed. Once he learned the truth of my identity not only did he support my journey but he saved my _life_," she revealed emphatically. "He may have caused me pain in the past but he's since taken even more risks just to protect me."

"Yeah, including sending for _me_," Niko countered, her vindictiveness beginning to shine through. "He took a chance by reaching out to me personally to offer me a deal on this god forsaken place, one I would have never considered if I knew how far you had fallen," she asserted. Emily looked at her, not understanding, and Niko continued. "You know it took a lot for me to walk away from you last year – from everything I'd lost. Only to find out it's all been for nothing." She shook her head at Emily, condemning her with every glance. "Once again, I'm still at a loss for why you were my father's prized pupil… when it seems like even you don't understand what your entire mission has been about."

"But she does understand," David interrupted, coming up behind Emily to defend her with his input. "She knows better than anyone else – no matter how much we want justice for our enemies, we have to know when to end the fight. And when to forgive," he looked over at his daughter, full of admiration for her choices. She returned with an appreciative glance as David went on to address Niko. "It's obvious that Daniel sought you out for a reason… because he wanted to set things right. Did he say as much?"

Niko looked down, aware that he was right, but somewhat still hesitant to admit it. "Look I don't know how he found me… but he told me despite this house being listed, it was practically going to be deeded over to me by an anonymous donor who owed me from the past." She looked over at Emily. "I thought it was an act of kindness, from Aiden."

Emily closed her eyes, wincing at the mention, and then reopened, seeing the truth as the last thing to tip the scale. "It was Daniel, Niko. He's been trying to make amends for everything his family has done wrong. And he's _right,_" she added. "You deserve this. Your father deserved this… please don't walk away. It's the least any of us can do." As she finished her dissertation, the words sunk deeply into mind and she began to fully understand the depth of what she had just said. Daniel's curiosity and interest in her past and in Takeda had not become just an infatuation, but a motivation. He had taken her suggestion to give back and made it all the more personal – returning something of value to the one his family had taken from. And without ever knowing just how much Niko had lost, he had went above and beyond to repay the debt, and to atone for his family's transgressions. Again she was taken by the heart of gold that had developed in him, and realized how much she wanted to speak to him, if only for a moment to tell him how proud she was of his choice.

Niko, however, was beginning to see the light of what gracious act had been committed, but for her own protective sanity, needed time to think. "Look I appreciate the offer," she replied, "I'm not saying I won't accept it, it's just… I have to think about it."

Emily nodded, understanding her conflict and allowed her the freedom to do so, hoping to sway her with one last token. "Here," Emily said, producing a key from her pocket and placing it squarely in Niko's hand. "Take all the time you need… but when you're ready? It's yours."

Niko looked down at the key and then back up at Emily and David and gave them a final nod of acceptance, turning to exit. Before she was out of sight, she paused to look back, offering a final observation. "Emily," she called out to her. "I'm glad you got your father back."

She was gone before Emily could properly respond, and it was just as well, since Emily knew there was little tenderness that would ever fully exist between them. But civility was all she could wish for, and she had received it. She turned to face her father and added, "So am I."

David in turn placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder, and gestured to help her with her things as they both felt their queue to bid farewell to the house for the last time. Once out of the door, they descended off their separate ways, only a few seconds shy of the sudden ring of the house phone, sounding into the empty house without response as they pulled away…

SCENE

"Well it feels early, but I think he's done for the night," Stevie observed, lifting a sleeping Carl into her arms from the couch beneath him where he had dozed off beside Jack and Louise. "I better take him up."

"'Nite buddy," Jack called out after his son, tenderly appreciative of his mother for looking out for him and also being sensitive to allow Louise and him some time to themselves. Stevie's presence there certainly had its benefits, and he pondered for a moment on what things would be like once she inevitably decided to go home.

Louise too held a special place for Jack's mother at heart. "She's such a sweetheart… I know you must be glad to have her nearby," she ventured, the subject more dear to her considering her own sharply contrasted family.

"Yes, I am," Jack admitted, putting an arm around Louise to hug her close. "Same goes for you," he added, to a sweet look in return. A knock at the door sounded, and the moment was temporarily broken.

"Another _close _neighbor?" Louise joked, to a sarcastic look from Jack.

"I can only guess who this is," he sighed honestly, not expecting any other visitors after having spoken to both Nolan and Emily on the phone after the verdict was announced. He recalled the conversation with relief, glad that it meant little chance of Emily showing up and rattling Louise, though he suspected that her avid congratulations on their relationship meant she had the foreknowledge not to spring a surprise appearance.

He was right, as he opened the door to reveal David, wearing a caring grin as he waited at the doorstep. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked him with a smile, before grabbing him a hug. "Come on in," he added after separating and stepping aside. "Nolan told me everything… you must be glad to see this all finally over."

David nodded; the mileage he had acquired over the years clearly evident in his face. "It's certainly lifted a weight off my shoulders. I'm looking forward to finally getting a chance to get closer to Amanda again… without any distractions."

Jack laughed, knowing firsthand just how difficult Emily could make it to get close to her when she was preoccupied with plotting out her revenge. "Let's hope so," he added.

David caught sight of Louise in the family room and waved to her, receiving a lighthearted greeting in return. "Hey, I see you have company," he said aside to Jack. "I won't keep you; I actually just wanted to stop by to see—"

"My mother," Jack finished for him, folding his arms in a knowing but not intimidating stance. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that… hang on, I'll get her," he obliged, turning to head up the stairs, but stopping short when David reached out to him in pause.

"Ah, just a minute," David asked him to wait. "Look, Jack, I—I know lately I've been seeing… well… a lot of her, of Stevie…" he stammered, unsure of how to breach the subject. Flustered for the right words he just decided to come out and be honest. "Well you can tell me the truth—how do you feel about that?"

Jack shrugged, having to only really discuss the subject for the first time face to face with David. "I mean, I guess I feel fine about it," he looked up at his would-be father-in-law. "No offense but, you certainly don't need my permission. You've earned your freedom – you can do whatever you want."

"Well that's the thing," David continued, standing a bit closer to Jack for emphasis. "I _want _… to know you approve. That is if… if things continue as they've been going?"

Jack chuckled, exhaling through his nose. "Well, then to be honest," he paused to glance upstairs and then back at the man that stood before him. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as a part of my family… and if you're able to convince her to stay around—even better."

David nodded a sigh of relief, thanking him with his expression. "You know that's a package deal right – I come with a pretty feisty daughter of my own. The two of you would have to 'play nice'…" he smiled, and a memory of the two of them playing on the beach came to mind, fresh as if it were yesterday.

Jack laughed, feeling the same surge of remembrance, and rested a hand on David's shoulder. "Hey we did once before, right? … I think I can manage that. After all; she might end up being my sister one day..."

David relaxed, appreciative that Jack was able to be so happy for them both, and felt relief that he too had his own source of happiness to draw on. He put a hand back on Jack's shoulder in return as if to balance out his implication, before letting him go to get Stevie from the upstairs.

"Maybe… we'll see."

SCENE

As Emily pulled up to her father's beach house, a lot was weighing on her mind. So much so, that she thought little of the other car that was parked on the street, and didn't stop to wonder why her father had not followed right behind her, perhaps unconsciously assuming that he went to visit Stevie, as he had mentioned wanting to see her earlier on. She was glad that for her own sake, she had finally spoken to Jack after hearing his good news from Nolan, and for once it seemed like her entire life had swung into a delicate balance of trusted allies, loved friends, and ultimately, family. Yet in spite of the leaps and bounds that had been made, there still remained emptiness, a void that she would never have expected to see fulfilled the moment she set foot on the rear porch steps.

When she finally looked up, she froze solidly when her eyes fell upon him, and she wondered if her mind was simply playing tricks on her, visualizing an image of a young man, desperately insecure, waiting for her to return after hours of picturing her with someone else. Instead, it was clearly the same man that stood before her, but this time a much matured finished product with clarity of direction and a deep passion for the woman he stared back at.

"Daniel," Emily greeted him in surprise, her breath running short as she watched him rise from her father's bench. "You're – you're _here_?" It was a mix between a statement and a question, as her heart pounded immediately full of questions at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed immediately, and the softness in his voice was enough to melt Emily's heart. He held something large in his hand but she barely even noticed, only watched his eyes as they drifted closer to her while he walked to meet her at the top of the porch steps.

Once close, he continued. "I know I've been avoiding you," he admitted. "I've been avoiding everyone."

Emily nodded, licking her bottom lip as she looked down, and when she looked back up, the wind caught her hair, blowing strands in her face as Daniel reached over to brush them away. His touch gave her chills when he brushed the skin on her cheek, and she breathed slowly, whispering her fears. "I thought after the verdict… I thought you had left for good?"

Daniel exhaled swiftly, as if to laugh it off. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," he clarified, making her smile as he swallowed before addressing the elephant in the room. "My mother may be… but she earned her ticket out of here." He reserved little attention for the trial, which was of slight relief to Emily, and reassured her that he still wanted nothing to do with Victoria. Emily did a quick lift of her eyebrows in agreement, glancing away and then up into his eyes again, and he sensed she still wanted to know the reason why he had disappeared.

"The truth is," he continued. "I needed to finish my memoirs…and with all that's been going on I knew I needed to get away for a while to do it."

Emily nodded, looking down at his other hand. "Is that the finished product?"

Daniel dropped his hand so he could hold it with both. "Almost," he answered, looking down at it and then up at Emily, as if he was asking permission. "There's just been a slight change… they're not my memoirs anymore."

Emily wrinkled up her brow at him in confusion, and Daniel was prompted to look down again, taking a few steps past and away from her. She turned to watch him, waiting as he took a moment to gather his thoughts, and instead decided to purge hers while they were on topic. "Well hopefully you haven't taken out the part about making amends… because it's all coming true."

Daniel turned to follow what she meant, and Emily answered immediately when he faced her. "I just came from the Manor – Niko showed up for the walkthrough." She looked at him a bit incredulous, shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Daniel grinned to himself. "It was part of the reveal – I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, that was an understatement," Emily observed, pursing her lips and folding her arms as she sat down on the bench where he just was. "I suppose I should've mentioned that I knew her personally…"

"You did?" Daniel did not expect that.

"It doesn't matter though," Emily brushed it off, just grateful that they had come to half decent terms after their last encounter. "I think she's going to accept it." Something Niko mentioned struck her and she looked up in curiosity. "That was incredibly noble of you to make that a gift to her – but how did you manage to cover the cost of the sale?"

Again Daniel looked down at the book in hand and tapped it between his hands. "Advance sales," he admitted, and realized it was time to reveal the truth about it. "That's only if you're in agreement to what I have planned… in which case if you're not, then I'll be working off the buyout price for the next few years."

Emily laughed slightly to herself, shaking her shoulders. "Daniel, what are you talking about – why would you need me to agree?"

He took a seat next to her and finally unloaded the truth, placing the book neatly in her lap for her to see. "Because Em… the story is about you."

Emily's face scrunched up in surprise and she took hold of the book in front of her, holding it close so she could read. It was still a draft manuscript, but the cover was clear. _The Amanda Clarke Story, _read the title, followed by a drawing of the infinity symbol, that first made its appearance on the very porch where they sat, by her father drawing it in a slab of sand. She stared without blinking, reading every line and turned slowly to the first page, a table of contents.

Daniel watched her reaction closely, hoping desperately that she wouldn't explode into a fury. "Before you start worrying, I want you to know that this is truly _your _story," he assured her. "And it won't be done until you put your own finishing touch on it. I mean, I wrote down what I could from the things you told me and from what you gave me in the box, but I want it to have words from your view…as if told from your voice at the beginning of each chapter. Here, look—" He reached over to point out the titles of the chapters in the table of contents.

Emily's eyes followed his fingers as she read each one…_Chapter 1 – Summer. Chapter 2 – Trust. Chapter 3 – Betrayal. Chapter 4 – Duplicity…_Each chapter seemed to encompass either an emotion or experience that she imposed or underwent as a part of her journey. And while the subjects were jarring to read in all their dissected glory, she felt an odd sense of relief and satisfaction at his interest in wanting to capture them.

His eyes still on her, he turned one additional page so that she could see the dedication, and with it, she finally looked up at him. _"To the love of my life?" _she read off, as if verifying it was what he truly meant.

Daniel sighed, unable to deny the truth when cornered by her brilliantly brown eyes. "It's not just your story, Em. It's ours." He was nearly a finger's length away from her face, nestled comfortably beside her, and he turned his body to face her, slightly closing the gap. "You put everything out on the line… you told the truth when you didn't have to. And you made me remember that our story…" he looked down for a brief moment. "Well it's just not finished… not yet."

Emily stared back at him, waiting for confirmation of what she hoped he was offering, and then looked down again at the book in her lap. "What about what you said… about things being too complicated… not being able to trust again?"

Daniel absorbed her reminder with grace and acknowledgement, nodding his head. "I've thought about it and… no matter what happens from here on, things will always be complicated. But I've learned that it's a part of life, and even when things are difficult… you can't give up on the people who haven't given up on you," he looked her clear in the eye, raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "Especially when they've never left your heart."

Emily closed her eyes momentarily, savoring the tenderness that she had hoped still remained inside him, grateful that he had not quite given up on her. Allowing herself time to just appreciate it gave Daniel the opportunity to continue with his proposal.

"So what do you say?" he finally asked, nervous that her acceptance would not come. "Will you help me finish the story— together?"

Emily looked up at him confidently, her heart stirring her to decision. "Only on one condition," she insisted, and Daniel's eyes softened at the mere mention that she was implying 'yes'.

"What's that?"

"We add something to the title? Something that describes our story best," she looked down again, and pointed to the symbol that was scribed beneath the four enlarged words, and then looked back up at Daniel. "Infinity."

Relieved at her approval, Daniel nodded and mirrored the grin that spread on her face as he leaned in to capture her lips with a kiss, solidifying not only their reunion but the evolution of their very own love story, the happy byproduct of the immense journey of revenge executed by Amanda Clarke.

As they embraced and allowed the moment to intensify, the last interruption of the night occurred, one that one forever change both of their lives. Nestled deep in her pocket, Emily's phone began to ring persistently, pushing her to finally break away from Daniel's lips and answer in exasperation, fearful it was an emergency.

"Yes?" she replied to the voice on the line. "Yes, this is she." Her eyes narrowed in interest. "Ah—no I no longer live at that residence, as of today. Why, what seems to be the—" Her voice faded and moments later, Daniel watched in concern as she leaned forward abruptly, her face contorted in shock. _"What?!" _she exclaimed. "What happened—where is she?"

Daniel looked at her for explanation and she stared back at him, nearly shaken to her core. "Yes, I'm with him now," she answered, leaving him even more intrigued as he ascertained his own connection to the mystery caller. "Yes—yes, we'll be right over!" She ended it nervously, leaping to her feet.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously as he stood beside her. "Is it Charlotte?"

"No," Emily replied, resting a hand on her back to take a breath as she delivered news that she was certain would shred to pieces every ounce of hope Daniel had just come to seize within his grasp.

"Daniel, it's Margaux—there's been an accident."

**END OF EPISODE**

**Author's Note: And so concludes the pre-finale episode of my alternate Revenge-verse! Yes, you read that right, I plan to follow up one more episode to answer all the questions you still have, but I believe it shall be my last. =( As with the show, I have felt for some time that our characters' journey is slowly coming to an end, and once Emily finds happiness once and for all, it's safe to say there's little left to tell! I've gotten that sense while writing this although I do have plenty more exciting events planned for the conclusion. But anyway, in the meantime please let me know your thoughts! Did you enjoy this episode "Exposure" as a whole? How did you like the Daniel/Emily reunion (saved the best for last!)? And what do you expect will be the outcome for Margaux and the baby? Last but not least – do you want to see another episode? Further and beyond? I may decide to go past just one, depending on the feedback I get from you. That being said, your comments and reviews are MUCH appreciated! Even just a few words – I treasure it more than you know. And to all my guest commenters that I can't thank personally, just know I find all your feedback so encouraging! I will be posting another Author's Note soon with the synopsis of the final episode, but for now I can leave you with the title: Episode 16 "Infinity" – Very fitting right? =) =) =) COMING SOON!**

**Thanks again for all your support and hope you enjoyed reading! ~Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


	8. Author's Note: Next Episode

**Author's Note: Quick update for all you loyal followers of this story and others! The latest installment and sequel to this episode is now posted, Episode 16 "Infinity", found at:**

** s/11215301/1/Revenge-Season-4-Alternate-Episode-16-Infinity**

**Please head over to the new episode for the first chapter and be sure to follow/favorite for more updates! Any reviews you can share would be much appreciated, as I plan to finish out the alternate series with this final installment, your feedback is hugely appreciated! Love to hear your reactions and ideas as well! Thank you much! ~ Love and Reven8e~ MothToANewFlame**


End file.
